<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels and Devils by nagayasu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428105">Angels and Devils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagayasu/pseuds/nagayasu'>nagayasu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dante and Vergil are Idiots, F/M, Forgive Me, I like Kyrie but I want Nero to be with reader, I tried my best, Nero is a soft boi, Nero needs love, Only a little smut, Reader is different, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), but i wanna write, hardly fillers, i suck, kill me, poorly executed lores, poorly executed writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagayasu/pseuds/nagayasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But who prays for Satan? Who in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most?” -Mark Twain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero (Devil May Cry) &amp; Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry) &amp; You, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Silver Hair: Sons of Sparda, Daughters of...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiiya! Due to the Movement Control Operation, I am locked down at home (this will bring a great toll to my internship). I hope you guys are doing fine, wherever you are! <br/>I've decided to write again, and this time about Nero (he's a cute boi), and with poorly executed lores (you'll read it in the later chapters). Forgive me for my poor language usage in the fic. I just wanted to write and share it. I do hope you readers enjoy, and please feedback if you can. Do take care, and stay safe! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3 (p/s: like Killing Two Birds, the POV will shift from 2nd to 3rd from time to time)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For eons, angels and devils had rivalled each other. Their endless dispute has always ended in slaughter and destruction. Immersed in their chase for victory, little did they remember their shared heritage: angels and devils are of the same lineage.</p><p>How, you ask? Do you remember the fall of an angel; Lucifer Morningstar? Exiled from his heavenly home due to his angelic pride, not wanting to bow towards humanity’s imperfections. Experiencing his downfall, the angel of light rebuilt his own definition of heaven and created creatures (another sin of creation; playing God) which now known as devils and demons.</p><p>Thrown from home, detested by his own family, and became the symbol for the first sinner. Being called a malefactor in the remainder of his life, Lucifer accepted his title as the devil, ascended his throne as the prince of darkness.</p><p>Despite his distaste towards humanity, did you know that the very fallen angel fell in love with a human? A delicate human at that. Upon discovering her, did he realize the capacity of a human’s heart; to love the flaws of a fallen angel, to forgive his mistakes, to pray for his redemption. He was mistaken; for human’s weaknesses are not to be tampered with. Humanity’s weakness makes for their will to become stronger.</p><p>          Lucifer’s happiness however, was short-lived when his father had taken her away from him. Not before she had gifted him with a Nephilim daughter. Upon her arrival to the world, Lucifer had inscribed Enochian protection text in her bones by his remaining angelic grace.</p><p>“<strong><em>I had you exiled, and still, my son, you sinned</em></strong>” his father spoke as Lucifer held his daughter in his embrace, and his beloved’s lifeless body by his side. God was prepared to take the newborn too, but Lucifer had stopped him.</p><p>          “<strong><em>Take no more, Father. Send me to the abyss and seal me there with my creations you so condemn. Please, spare her</em></strong>” hearing the plea of his son, he weighed Lucifer’s request.</p><p>Finally, God accepted—but little did Lucifer know of the curse and the mark of the fallen his father had placed on his daughter to carry forth on the next generations.</p><p>With the last kiss of goodbye on his beloved and his daughter, Lucifer was banished into the abyss which we now know as Hell.</p><p>*</p><p>The Devil May Cry’s crew were murmuring amongst themselves. It was regarding a new addition Morrison had for them. They did mention that Nero needs a hunting companion as they usually go on pairs. Vergil and his twin Dante would go on a hunt together after the Qlipoth incident (and even had a go on killing each other at times—nobody wants to get in between that except Nero), Lady and Trish would go together as well, while Nico… well, Nico is their weaponsmith and sometimes, the driver (if the crew goes on full team).</p><p>“I don’t need a partner” Nero groaned, rubbing the back of his neck and dropped himself on the couch.</p><p>          “Don’t worry, kid. Just for hunts. She won’t replace Kyrie unless you let her” Dante’s remark earned himself a scowl from the younger demon hunter.</p><p>“I don’t understand why is our presence necessary to welcome this <em>new</em> addition” Vergil’s voice monotonous as usual. He found it to be trivial and would want to spend the time reading in his own quarters.</p><p>          “I guess it’ll be a girl this time” Lady leaned against Trish, putting her weight on the other female. “You sure?” Trish raised her brow.</p><p>Nico occasionally entered the living room from the garage, checking on whether or not the new addition has arrived. This time she was wearing her welding mask and scurried off after sensing that the supposed person isn’t there yet.</p><p>They heard Morrison’s approaching footsteps with another set. Vergil was first to feel a change. Many years of intensive training and discipline did that to him. He could note even the slightest change in the waft of air.</p><p>          Sure enough, Morrison walked through the door and who came next brought surprise to each of them. Her eyes quickly scanned through the surroundings and everyone in the room. She noticed one person was absent from the look of the fresh marks on the floorboard that goes back and forth in the same manner. A smile formed on her lips and began to introduce herself.</p><p>“Hello. Name’s (y/n)” the female made an effort to offer everyone an eye contact. Nero was a little flustered with her boldness and scratched his nose when their gazes met. (y/n)’s facial expression softened at the sight of the sheepish young adult. The air was filled with heavy silence and questions darting back and forth.</p><p>“I know… I know… It’s her hair” Morrison was next to speak after (y/n)’s introduction. Yes, it was (y/n)’s silvery hair that became the wordless question of every person in the room. For all they knew, silver hair meant it’s of Sparda’s blood.</p><p>“I’ve gone through her records for years back. Not a Sparda. But feel free to find out for yourselves should you have any doubts” Morrison added.</p><p>          The two females in the room quickly made acquaintances with their new addition and stated how interesting it would be if Sparda had a female descendant. (y/n) could only chuckle in response and agreed that it would indeed be an interesting thing.</p><p>Vergil had left, reminding himself to look extensively into (y/n)’s background as he shuts himself off everyone for the time being. His younger twin gave the new addition the benefit of the doubt and sauntered towards her. “Name’s Dante” the demon hunter offered a handshake to which she took, with a rather firm hold and a dangerous smile.</p><p>“I’ve heard of you, <em>legendary</em> demon hunter” her words made Dante’s skin crawl and he could only afford to return the smile without his usual flirtatious remarks. Lady and Trish were amused. “Good. Don’t let him get all over you” was Lady’s statement to which Trish agreed.</p><p>“Jeez… You girls are mean…” Dante pouted and left to the kitchen “See you around, (y/n)” he waved as he walked off with his back towards you.</p><p>          “Is she here!? Is she here!?” as (y/n) guessed, there’s the other person… with a soldering iron in her hand and a spanner in the other.</p><p>“Holy fucks! Are you a Sparda!?” Nico almost shouted it out, her eyes wide in surprise. Her look of astonishment delighted the silver-haired female. “Hi. Name’s (y/n)” she didn’t forget to introduce herself to the female with the Southern accent.</p><p>          “Nicoletta Goldstein. Call me Nico! Are you a Sparda?!” again with her question. “God, Nico. She’s not” it was Nero’s turn to talk this time. He groaned when she glared at him, knowing well enough there will be consequences if he annoyed the woman.</p><p>“Silver hair looks good on you, girl” Nico winked and was called by Dante to the garage when he mentioned that there was something burning there.</p><p>“You kids get along. Nero will be your hunting partner” Trish gave a few pats on Nero’s shoulder and left to the office, which Lady later tagged along as she gave (y/n) a few waves.</p><p>          (y/n) found Nero’s shyness to be endearing. The man before her may have been a demon hunter, but right at that moment, he was acting as though he was a teenage boy who’s never had any female friends before. “Nero, right?” she asked, although already knowing his name. It was just for him to be more comfortable towards her. “Yeah” his voice was soft. Took the man a while to settle and become a friend to someone who’s a potential to be his permanent hunting partner.</p><p>“Let me show you around!” (y/n) obediently followed. Usually, she could scan the area with ease but it became difficult as she was focusing most of her attention on Nero. The way he moved captivated her. His smile; genuine and sweet. The blue eyes were so attractive; if it were a sea, she would’ve drowned.</p><p>“And here’s your room!” Nero pushed the door open and spread one arm over the space to show her. She couldn’t help but chuckle at his smiling face and it made Nero’s ears to turn red. “Thanks, Nero”</p><p>          “Need help carrying your things from the car?” Oh dear, what a gentleman. “It’s alright. I can manage” despite (y/n)’s refusal, Nero still carried her things to the room. With folded arms, she sighed. “If we’re gonna be a team, we gotta listen to one another” she stated, although she didn’t exactly mind him disobeying in this matter.</p><p>“But this one’s okay, right?” he unconsciously broke out his puppy eyes to (y/n). She was a little taken aback and gave a chuckle. “This one’s okay”</p><p>“See ya” Nero returned to his nervous self and was reluctant to look her into the eye. Light pink tinted his cheeks when he finally did and left the room with a huff. (y/n) could still smell Nero even though he had already left. His scent attracted her in ways she couldn’t really figure out how. Not wanting to stall, she proceeded to unpack her things and prepare to call the new place <em>home</em>.</p><p>*</p><p>It was early evening and Nero was sitting on the floor of his room, sorting out books and CD’s accordingly while music was booming on his headphones. His clothes stacked on the bed, next to Blue Rose while Red Queen leaned against the wall. The man was humming to himself, not realizing that you were standing by the door. You noticed various gauntlet of sorts scattered on the desk and was curious of their use.</p><p>You squatted next to him, seeing all sorts of book titles and musicians. Some you’ve heard of, some never.</p><p>          “Fuck! (y/n)! What you’re doing here?” Nero cursed, shocked to find you next to him. He was so engrossed in whatever he was doing, barely registering that you were next to him to begin with.</p><p>“Wanted to see you” was your simple reply. You didn’t think much about how your words reduced Nero to a shy schoolboy once more. A few more scans and you smiled, which didn’t go unnoticed by the man. “What are you smiling at?” he queried, eyes still occupied with the things he was arranging.</p><p>          “Wonder if you’ve got any secrets in here” Nero scoffed and his lips turned up in a little smile. “You can tear the walls down. I’ve nothing to hide” his confident reply. You were comfortable with Nero, since he’s of your age. You’d guess the same with Nico—but maybe all of them were not so bad. And since Nero had mentioned ‘tear the walls down’, that became an indirect permission for you to snoop in the open.</p><p>You approached the gauntlets with curiosity, asking Nero what they were for.</p><p>          “Long story for another day. In short, they help me fight demons better” his answer. You picked up a white gauntlet. The lower part of the gauntlet has a little gold. Quenching your curiosity to what it does, your thumb reached out to the button and pressed it. To your surprise, it began vibrating and made small thrusting motions with the fingers. Holding the gauntlet in your hand, you looked at Nero.</p><p>“What does this one do?”</p><p>It was a sight to see, watching Nero’s pale skin to turn pink with embarrassment rather quickly. The male jumped towards you and within a second, the gauntlet was already in his hand and turned off. “This one’s… broken” Nero refused to look you in the eye and placed the gauntlet into one of the open drawers before returning to sorting his things.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for those of you who didn't know the last part where reader picked up the vibrating gauntlet, it was a gauntlet in the game called Sweet Surrender. Doesn't do much but vibrates.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of Caelum and Kyrie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>little backstory of Caelum and reader.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was already a mission for you and Nero the following day. Two hours away to the nearest town. Nero suggested a quick bite by the diner, which you agreed. The both of took the corner booth and ordered a simple meal.</p><p>“Where you’re from?” Nero started a conversation, head leaning against his palm, and eyes looking at you (but not into your eyes, he’s still a little timid in that matter).</p><p>“Caelum” you tried to catch his gaze and managed a few times. He noticed it, and looked down on the table, pink dusted his soft cheeks. “You’re sure a shy boy” you giggled, to which he quickly denied.</p><p>          “I’m not!” his voice louder than anticipated, earning glances from a few customers and the servers. “I’m not...” Nero said again, rubbing the back of his neck. The tint on his cheeks had receded. “Sure…you’re not” your sarcastic reply. Gosh, you’ll enjoy teasing the fuck out of this young demon hunter.</p><p>*</p><p>Upon entering Caelum, people will notice its welcome sign with the Latin words, “<em>beata terra</em>”, meaning <em>blessed land</em>. Sure enough, it is blessed with fertile land, able to grow various crop, clean waters, and stable economic trade. It became a subject of interest when Caelum was the only place never plagued by demonic activities. Not to forget, it was the only land untouched by Qlipoth’s roots.</p><p>It’s a peaceful place, children free to roam and only a few vehicles; mostly public transportations. (y/n) remembered her mother, and that her only parent had passed not long after her sixth birthday. Growing up in an orphanage, she went against the elders a lot and tend to sneak out to the outskirts of town.</p><p>There is a cottage located at the edge of Caelum and (y/n) loved to spend her time at that building. Despite it being abandoned for who knows how long, the place seemed well-kept, hardly a dust on the surface. The other kids called it haunted because the chimney was always with smoke. Nobody was living there, but the fireplace burns without cease. Strange thing is, the fire burned blue. It should have bugged (y/n), but she didn’t seem to mind the peculiarity.</p><p>          It has a cute interior, enough to house a small family. Being the punk that she is, (y/n) poked around the place. Curiosity burning in her adventurous soul; <em>what will I find in this house</em>? Under the chairs, under the tables, behind the firewood, in the shelves, secret entrance behind the bookshelf? Nothing. Disappointed, (y/n) plumped herself on the bed and shuffled her legs on the floor. Her heel knocked on something under the bed.</p><p><strong>Bingo!</strong> There was something under the bed. Why didn’t she go look there earlier? Probably a box full of sex toys. (y/n) exhilaratingly crouched and pulled a chest from under the bed. Thank goodness it didn’t have any locks!</p><p>Her eyes gleamed at the sight of the item that was inside. No, it wasn’t filled with sex toys—but it wasn’t less interesting either. The chest encased a silver Gladius sword. (y/n) couldn’t help but squeal when she laid eyes on the beautiful weapon.</p><p>          Carefully, she held the blade. Turning it sideways by the hilt, (y/n) noticed an inscription on the metal in language she couldn’t understand. Doesn’t matter… she was overly contented with discovery of the Gladius and made it hers.</p><p>Even with (y/n)’s rebellious nature, she doesn’t go overboard and followed reasonable requests by her caretakers. She took her first hunting job when one of the sisters in the orphanage was dead worried over her family in another town. Suffering was something she hated to see so she set off with the Gladius as company.</p><p>          After questioning the town people, (y/n) managed to pinpoint the location of the creature. Apparently, it was just one demon. Nevertheless, it was a good start. The female ventured deep into the woods, following the trail of blood that she believed to be the creature’s. It was hurt by the town people.</p><p>Sensing its presence, (y/n) held tightly on her Gladius and turned to the direction of a hissing sound. The demonic creature was limping, a creature she recognized from the books in the cottage: a Gwyllgi—hellhound of another land. How did it end up in the town, (y/n) had no idea. Despite it being in pain, the creature managed to growl as defence but (y/n) didn’t retract. Instead, she sheathed her sword and gradually neared the hellhound.</p><p>          The standing black fur of its big body softened; blazing red eyes turned to a calmer state as it sensed (y/n)’s harmlessness. From the hostile looking monster, it had transformed into something gentler. “What happened to you?” it was hesitant to receive (y/n)’s touch, but melted in her hands.</p><p><em>“I was hungry… Took some of the farmer’s chickens and a sheep” </em>the creature whined. A poisoned arrow was stuck on its abdomen and suffering a slow, painful death.  <em>“I don’t mean to… it’s my nature” </em>it apologized. Tears began to form and (y/n) was desperate to help the Gwyllgi.</p><p>“Is there…” she sniffled, “Is there anything I can help?”</p><p>          <em>“Please…end my suf—fering” </em>(y/n) hesitated for a moment, but finally gave in. It was a merciful death for the poor mistaken creature. With a strike to its heart, the demon dog bellowed to its death and was reduced to black smoke.</p><p>The town may have celebrated (y/n)’s win, but she certainly didn’t feel like the victor. Are demons and devils always misunderstood this whole time? Upon returning to Caelum, the sister handsomely rewarded (y/n) for her efforts.</p><p>“Thank God, Caelum is a safe place for us” another sister said.</p><p>          “We are blessed” added the other.  </p><p>The people of Caelum are grateful for their blessings, believing that God had provided protection to the town for a very long time. But what is actually the truth? Is Caelum truly protected that bad things are warded off, or did the land actually provide residence to something bigger which caused the demons to steer away from its path?</p><p>*</p><p>“I’ve never heard people leaving Caelum. What happened? Heartbreak?” Nero tried his hand at teasing you this time. “You don’t get to break if you don’t have a heart”</p><p>“Oofff! Ice!” Nero chuckled, his hands tapping against the steering wheel. His motorcycle was still under repair, thanks to Nico who put unnecessary modifications to it. “Kidding!” you smiled, looking at the scenery through the car window.</p><p>          “I just wanted answers and Caelum couldn’t offer it” you added. Nero hummed in response, understanding what you had meant. Staying in Fortuna didn’t give him the answers, which was why he went to Devil May Cry’s at the cost of leaving Kyrie and the kids behind. And of course, his beloved understood. He still returned at times, or she would visit—either way, they try to make it work.</p><p>The male looked at his right arm that used to be a Devil Bringer. Vergil had it ripped off to get his sword back, forcing Nero to have a Devil Breaker arm. Prior to breaking the fight between his deadbeat dead and his deadweight uncle, his arm grew, into a human arm at that. Nero also discovered he could activate his Devil Trigger form despite being quarter demon.</p><p>          Of course, Kyrie was happy that his arm grew back but the Devil Trigger brought forth a different emotion to his girlfriend.</p><p>*</p><p>Nero had been with the renowned songstress of Fortuna for a long time. Despite the time they shared with each other, Kyrie still find it difficult to love Nero’s demonic part. Of course, she accepted it—but acceptance was different than love.</p><p>          Kyrie may have made it discreet, but Nero noticed her subtlety in avoiding his demonic arm. Her occasional look of disdain that she tried to hide upon resting her eyes on his unholy Devil Bringer caused Nero to feel inadequate in her presence. Because of that, he puts more effort in proving to Kyrie that he is <em>human</em> enough for her.</p><p>The young demon hunter faced discomfort when discovering that Kyrie was more relieved than worried when Nero’s demonic arm was ripped off.</p><p>“It’s alright, Nero. The prosthetic arm Nico made is fine” she smiled sweetly, rubbing Nero. He should’ve been happy that she is, but her joy towards his lost demonic limb really didn’t sit well with him.</p><p>          Then came the Qlipoth incident, when his arm grew back. Nico had drove with him to Fortuna and Nero was excited to tell Kyrie about his human arm. Maybe, just maybe she could love more of him this time.</p><p>“Oh! What a beautiful arm” Kyrie said in a singsong voice. The feeling of Kyrie’s lips pressing against his right arm was pleasant. It was until Nico finally spoke, did Kyrie look at Nero with reluctance reflected in her orbs.</p><p>          “Didn’t know Nero could DT too” Nico blurted out. “Nico!” Nero gritted his teeth, giving her a glare. The clueless woman had no idea of Kyrie’s aversion towards Nero’s demonic heritage. No one but Dante and Vergil knew; but these twins couldn’t care less regarding the matter.</p><p>“You can…Devil Trigger?” Kyrie’s voice was small.</p><p>          “Yeah… But I use it to fight the bad guys” Nero tried to defend himself, reasoning that it was only for the good.</p><p>“That’s great! I’m proud of you!” she smiled, but her eyes and voice betrayed the comforting words that came out of her mouth.</p><p>To be loved is hard. How can someone as perfect and angelic as Kyrie can love a part demon like Nero? Perhaps just partly. The other part? Tossed and treated like an abomination.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you guys have fun? <br/>Do take care, wear a mask when you get out! Or better yet, stay at home. Wish you all in the best of health! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Of White Queen, undies, and search engines.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The story of Gladius<br/>And a little twin interaction.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really can't think of any ideas for the title. My brain feels like it's shriveling.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blood splatter on your cheek was wiped off with your free hand, the Gladius returned to its case. A medium sized horde of Riots had been taken down. The last one was writhing, breathing its last breaths. You reached out to touch its face despite Nero’s prohibitions.</p><p><em>“Thank you” </em>it spoke to you.</p><p>          “I hope you find your way home” and just like the previous demons you’ve killed, it poofed into black smoke.</p><p>“What’s that about?” Nero slung Red Queen on his shoulder. Blue eyes laid on you, filling the air with questions.</p><p>          “You’re gonna need to sit down for this” you got up and dusted the dirt off your clothes.</p><p>“Ice-cream by the motel after checkin’ in?” he suggested.</p><p>“Fine by me”</p><p>*</p><p>It didn’t take long for (y/n) to decide on leaving Caelum. She needed answers—and the world outside held it.</p><p>Mission after mission she took in finding out the truth but she wasn’t coming any closer. The only thing she learnt was that she could communicate with them. Some of them still had their conscience, whilst others like Death Scissors, Hell Caina, and rest of the sort were corrupted beyond saving. Nevertheless, she hoped they would find their way back to the light.</p><p>          (y/n) made it a responsibility to hunt the demons and devils to free them from the corruption done to their souls. Which was why she kept on going, which was why she left Caelum in the first place. Answers.</p><p>*</p><p>“Corrupted souls…” Nero pondered, stuffing his mouth with another spoonful of cookies and cream ice-cream. Blue Rose was resting on the table like it was no big deal. Living in the world infested with demons and devils, people don’t bother to look twice—except probably to admire the young demon hunter’s face.</p><p>          “Uhuh” yours was banana split with whipped cream on top. The cherry was thrown aside—you disliked the fruit. It tasted like cough syrup.</p><p>“You’re eatin’ that?” he pointed the cherry with his spoon. You shook your head, prompting him to eat it.</p><p>“Hey!” your spoon was already buried in his ice-cream, ready to scoop a spoonful out. You raised a brow, not seeing the problem. The male sighed in resignation and allowed you to have some of his.</p><p>“What about you?” you questioned, relishing the tasteful flavour of Nero’s ice-cream. He scratched his nose and began to talk about how he was raised in Fortuna, mentioning Kyrie once or twice—then to the story of how he met Dante. “So, Dante’s your uncle?”</p><p>          “Yup” Nero popped the p. He then continued his story that brings to the events of Qlipoth. The man told you of his father’s Yamato being in his demonic arm and he grew his arm back before bitchslapping Dante with spectral arms. You tried to stifle a laugh but failed. “That must’ve been good” you mused.</p><p>“It was” Nero chuckled, thinking back.</p><p>          “Quarter devil, huh? Must’ve been cool” a compliment from you. “Yeah. Must’ve…” he trailed off, thinking about Kyrie. Doesn’t matter how cool, or how strong he is—didn’t change the fact he is part devil. You realized Nero’s discomfort upon mentioning his demonic heritage, so you decided to say something.</p><p>“Hey…” a hand reached out to his right arm that used to be the Devil Bringer. Nero looked into your (e/c) orbs.</p><p>          “You’re using your powers for good. Be proud of that” your smile was genuine. Nero saw the sincerity reflected in your eyes when you said those words. Without notice, warmth spread through his heart. “Thanks, (y/n)” you noticed the inflection in his voice but decided not to mention it. He was expressing his gratitude and that was more than enough. It was your first day working together, after all.</p><p>*</p><p>You and Nero got along well. Childish banters here, borderline flirtatious teasing there, and actual physical fights (that does not result in any harm). It was a way to bond for the both of you. During free days, he would come by your room and play video games with you.</p><p>          Laundry duty was thrown over to the both of you. Everyone would give their loads of laundry except for Vergil. He was particular with how his should be cleaned. What a meticulous man. “Glad you’re here” Nero said, carrying a few bags of laundry and tossing them in the back of the van. “Cause you’re not the only person to push around, huh?” a snarky remark on your side, causing Nero to laugh lightly.</p><p>“Yeah, pretty much” he closed the back door and went to the driver’s side. Nico was shouting out that the both of you are to bring the van in one piece otherwise you’re both dead to her. Too bad, her shouts fell on deaf ears as you and Nero ran into the van and drove away to the nearest laundromat.</p><p>*</p><p>Vergil watched the van drove away. Until the vehicle was no longer in sight then he went to your room, looking into your things. He carefully ran through everything, inspecting with speed and precision. A journal recording your hunting experience, a variety of clothes, a few books with titles that pique his interest, and a few other things. He found the Gladius sword you had left behind. The sword was buried underneath an array of undergarments. Picking it up, the man weighed the blade in his hand and examined it. Vergil saw the inscription on the weapon like you did, except that he understood it.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>White Queen</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He knew of his son’s sword: Red Queen. Are they twin swords? Is there any significance to it? Are they related, or was it just coincidence? Not wanting to spend a moment longer in your room, Vergil returned the Gladius and arranged the undergarments as how he found it. He absent-mindedly folded the scanty underwears until his younger twin passed by and was amused by the sight.</p><p>“Didn’t peg you for a pervert, Verg” Dante leaned against the doorframe and opened the beer can.</p><p>          “I am not” Vergil replied. “Why the sexy undies?” Dante pointed at the one Vergil was holding onto. The older twin exhaled. He can’t believe he hadn’t killed Dante already. “I want to know <em>what</em> she is” Vergil stated, brushing Dante’s shoulder with his as he walked out of the room.</p><p>“She’s harmless. Been here for months and none of us are dead yet” Dante defended you. Vergil found it to be futile explaining his brother why he was investigating your background. Rather, he just left to his room, leaving Dante without clarification.</p><p>*</p><p>You always find yourself to be snacking whenever going out with Nero. This time, a strawberry banana with chocolate syrup crepe in your hand. While you were busy looking at your phone, Nero had stolen a bite of the dessert.</p><p>“Nero, just ask if you want some” you sighed. The man denied that he had taken a bite despite the obvious chocolate sauce at the side of his lips. “Really?” you took a picture of him with your phone and showed it to the man.</p><p>          “Pants on fire” Nero grinned at your statement. “What you’re gonna do about it?” he poked your cheeks. The both of you were chilling at the laundromat. People usually drop their clothes off and leave to do other errands—so it didn’t matter if the both of you were loudly chatting. No one else was there.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll lick it off you. I paid for that chocolate syrup” you huffed, taking small bites out of the remaining crepe.</p><p>          “You would?” Nero neared his face to yours, as if taunting you. A cheeky smile to pair with those icy blue eyes.</p><p>                    “I would”</p><p>          “You really would?” boy, you were really tempted to wipe that smile off his handsome face.</p><p>“I really would”</p><p>          “Really really—” Nero was caught by surprise when you actually leaned towards him and took a quick lick at the side of his lips. You didn’t get to lick all the chocolate syrup off, but it managed to put him back at his place.</p><p>“That’s what you get for challenging me” you turned away, covering the creeping embarrassment of your sudden boldness of licking him.</p><p>Nero wiped the remaining chocolate syrup with his thumb and licked it off. That’s an interesting bit regarding you. Now, here’s someone he could challenge head to head with.</p><p>*</p><p>It was after your shower when you realized someone had been through your room. Considering the carefulness, there was only one person you could pinpoint to. Putting on your clothes, you left to knock on Vergil’s door. The man opened the door and scrutinized your features.</p><p>“Polite of you to knock despite Dante’s rule” you were aware of Dante’s ‘no locked doors’ rule, but knowing Vergil, he would’ve appreciated it if someone knocked instead of barging in.</p><p>          “May I come in?” you questioned. Nero’s father let you in after a short thought. You’ve never seen his room as his door was always closed. Books, plenty of books everywhere. Yamato was resting on the sword rack along with a few other things by its side which he deemed important.</p><p>Turning to face the man, you find yourself slightly falter when Vergil was able to hold eye contact better than anyone else in the household. His blue eyes alike to his son, but with more intensity in them.</p><p>“What are you looking for in my room?” you questioned in a firm tone. The man stood tall before you, and with deadpanned face, he replied, “I didn’t”.</p><p>Like father like son. If only you could facepalm yourself right there right then.</p><p>“I know you did, Vergil…” you sighed. “Gladius is placed the other way around” a small quiver at the side of his lips. You caught him.</p><p>“I was wondering if there was something more to you—considering your…<em>silver hair</em>. It’s much like ours” Vergil answered as he went to take Yamato. With the sword in his hand, he approached you and was impressed that you weren’t wavered by it.</p><p>          The older twin noted Yamato’s non-response to your existence close to it. And with that, you were dismissed. Outside the door stood the younger twin holding onto Rebellion. “What you’re doing in Vergil’s room?” he questioned, pressing his sword on the floor and making sure it was close enough to you. Dante too, noted on his sword’s response (which was nothing).</p><p>“Nothing”</p><p>          “He was going through your underwear earlier”</p><p>You sighed. “I know…” and you knew it wasn’t for creepy reasons. It was simply because Vergil was looking at the Gladius. Dante replied with an ‘oh’ and left to his room. Damn, these twins are weird… bringing their swords close to you, and for what reason?</p><p>*</p><p>“No response” Dante ran into Vergil’s room after noting Rebellion’s reaction with you in its proximity. Vergil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “At least (y/n) has the decency to knock” despite his suspicion towards your heritage, Vergil is impressed by your tactfulness. His younger brother wasn’t even civilized enough to at least knock on the door.</p><p>          “Null for Yamato”</p><p>“So, not a Sparda” Dante rubbed his chin in thought. “White Queen is engraved on her blade”</p><p>“Huh?” It really felt like he was talking to a gorilla sometimes, when facing his younger twin. Vergil should’ve absorbed him when they were in the womb.</p><p>          “I wonder if Red Queen has a pair” Vergil got up and started scanning through the titles on the bookshelves. “Oh for God’s sake” Dante left to get his laptop and returned to his brother’s room, almost knocking Yamato’s off the sword rack. Vergil gritted his teeth and returned the rack to its original position.</p><p>Dante flipped open his laptop and was confused as to why his brother had facepalmed. Facing the screen, he soon understood the reason.</p><p>          “Oh. Hahaha… forgive me” the younger twin quickly closed all the porn tabs and introduced his brother the power of search engines. The older brother could only offer a scornful laugh and stood by Dante’s side to see what <em>magic</em> can the thing called internet do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed it! <br/>Take care, guys! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Extra Pillows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter of reader getting closer to Nero.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow! Ow! Owwww!” Nero winced when you applied rubbing alcohol on his cheekbone’s fresh bruise. “Oh you big baby” you nudged his head with your hand. Unable to help it, your fingers ran through his soft silvery strands and massaging his scalp as you do so.</p><p>          A purr emanated from him, an unexpected way of Nero showing his contentment. You didn’t have the heart to stop and went on rubbing his head and enjoying the pleased sound he was making. Nero was cute that way. A little whine of his was inescapable by your ears when you finally stopped your massage.  </p><p>“I’m tired” you groaned, stretching your fingers and later kept items in the first aid kit.</p><p>          “There’s no need to patch me up, y’know. I always heal” he turned to face you. Nero was seated at the edge of the bed while you returned the first aid kit to the bathroom. The both of you shared a motel room and you had wanted to strangle the receptionist for lying about the separate beds. Nero had stopped you from stomping towards the counter and throw the guy into the dumpster, “it’s not worth it” he told you.</p><p>“Bed’s yours” you didn’t mind the floor. It was carpeted after all. In your line of duty, it’s lucky to even get some sleep. Never mind it being anywhere. Nero raised his brow, a look of disbelief on his face. “You sleep on it” he insisted.</p><p>“Fine, Sparda. We both sleep on it” Nero gulped at your suggestion. It’s been a while since he last slept with someone else (he and Kyrie hardly slept together considering their preoccupation in different things).</p><p>Nero held his head up high, feigning confidence as a response to your proposition. “Fine by me” he answered while you left to get a quick shower.</p><p>*</p><p>Nero was lying on the bed with an arm behind his head when you got out of the bathroom. Your hair still damp from the shower…wouldn’t take long to fully dry since you had it dried, <em>mostly</em>. You threw the towel, landing on Nero’s head and asked him to get a shower. “I’m not sharing the bed with someone that smells like demon guts”</p><p>          It was by reflex when Nero just took pulled his shirt over his head, as if uncovering a gift; and you were staring. His skin is flawless, taking to account how he heals despite the bruises and cuts after each mission. Your sinful eyes couldn’t help but linger, following the trail descending from his belly button to the area below the belt. You stopped before Nero could catch you gawking on him.</p><p>“Oh yeah…I asked for extra pillows so someone’s gonna be knocking” Nero informed, throwing his used shirt on the chair and closed the door behind him.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the knocking to come, and you were wide-eyed at the what lied behind the door. You didn’t understand what was going on when a scantily clad lady was standing by the door.</p><p>          “This room asked for <em>extra pillows</em>? Unless you want another gender, darlin’…” she definitely is attractive, but possesses a poor fashion sense. The colours didn’t match at all. It took you a while to understand what she meant and when you did, “Ah! We want <strong>actual</strong> pillows. Three of them, please” a nervous laugh at your side. Now it was the lady’s turn to be surprised, but instead of calling for housekeeping, she offered to help take the pillows that was requested.</p><p>“Thank you” the both of you exchanged smiles as you took the pillows off her.</p><p>          “No worries, darlin’. And here” she dug into her purse and handed you a strip of condoms. “Came here with your sweetie, right? Have a fun night” she winked and left you blushing by the door.</p><p>*</p><p>Nero noticed the condoms and scratched his nose as he asked why it was in the room. “Seems that <em>extra pillows</em> meant prostitute service” you answered, burying yourself underneath the blanket.</p><p>          “Huh” he responded as if encountering a great epiphany. You wondered what happened before. You noticed how he was going to sleep shirtless and started to imagine how it would feel to be embraced by him. Nero climbed the bed and began arranging pillows. Apparently, the pillows were meant to be a barrier between the two of you.</p><p>“Worried I might jump you?” you teased, enjoying the sight of his reddening ears when you asked.</p><p>          “No”</p><p>“Worried that <em>you</em> might jump me?” again with your teasing. This time, Nero peered at you while plumping the pillows. “Do you want me to?” a smirk crept on his lips. Oh, how the tables had turned and this time he teased you instead.</p><p>“No” you turned your body to face the other way before he caught your burning cheeks. A laugh was heard. Nero won this time and he was satisfied. The lights were turned off after bidding your goodnights. Just like that, the day came to an end.</p><p>*</p><p>(y/n) woke to the sunlight that made its way through the slits of the curtains. Wanting to turn herself away from the light, she realized that something had attached itself to her…or rather someone. Glancing over her shoulder, she had found Nero all cosied up being the big spoon. One arm over her stomach, and another was under her head, serving itself as a pillow.</p><p>          Guess the pillow barricade didn’t work.</p><p>Rather than returning to sleep, she remained still…feeling the rise and fall of Nero’s chest against her back as he breathes, his hot breath fanning against the nape of her neck. (y/n) inhaled his engulfing scent, taking the chances as this could be the only one before it’s forever gone. A mixture of mint, earth, and wood.</p><p>          Being by Nero’s side as his hunting partner, (y/n) had discovered her feelings for him. And sure enough, those feelings could only manifest itself through her tendency to tease the hell out of the man. Nero’s a great man, despite being boyish at times. She had fallen for him; for his idiotic smile, how bashful he was sometimes, his playfulness… and how much he cared for her throughout their time hunting as a pair. (y/n) wondered if they could be more than friends, but the thought of Kyrie came to mind. (y/n) had never met her before, had only heard stories of her—but she must’ve been extraordinary and lucky to have Nero in love with her.</p><p>(y/n)’s thoughts came to a halt when Nero shifted. He was waking up! She quickly closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep when the Sparda was processing the position they were both in. She expected him to pull his arm away, but he didn’t. Nero let her head rested against it.</p><p>          She almost trembled when Nero’s fingertips touched her face. It was gentle, the way his fingers moved against her skin. Delicate and loving? Even though her eyes were screwed shut, she could feel his eyes heavy on her frame.</p><p>Nero was taking in (y/n), remembering the way she looks. Her silvery locks falling softly against his arm, her rosy lips, the way she sleeps all curled up in his embrace—it looks deific. The man appreciates how (y/n) doesn’t abhor to his demonic side. Not that she’s ever seen him in DT, but the way she talked about that part of him was without any hints of hatred. (y/n) is sincere and put high regards on Nero for using his demonic abilities to good use.</p><p>Could she be the one, to truly love him for who he is?</p><p>Had Nero wanted to further immerse himself in the thought of her, he just couldn’t. He had Kyrie back in Fortuna, waiting for him with the kids. The young demon hunter slowly pulls away his arm and tucks (y/n)’s locks to her ears. Before leaving the room to get breakfast, he couldn’t help but place a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>Upon hearing the door click, indicating that Nero had left the room, (y/n) got up. Her cheeks and ears were red from the kiss. She held her forehead, still warm from Nero’s lips against her skin.</p><p>What had it meant?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last time, I found out that at some hotels, extra pillows is code for escort service. So I decided to put that knowledge into this chapter hahaha. <br/>Take care, my dear readers! Stay safe! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Of Fevers and Prophecies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vergil just couldn't let it go. He had to find out about your background information (if employers are this thorough, we'd be dead).  Nero on the other hand is feeling under the weather and it is up to you to look after him!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As strong as the Spardas may be, they would still fall victim towards fever. And there Nero was, bounded to the bed. He was fine the day before but the moment he woke, his muscles ached, nose all runny, and body temperature shooting up. The man groaned as he got out of bed, dragging his feet to get to the kitchen.</p><p>          The place was empty; except for you being in your own room. His father and uncle were probably on a mission that’ll take a few days while Nico…who knows what Nico’s up to sometimes. She did have contacts with people from the underbelly who are willing to sell her demon parts and materials for the weapons she craft.</p><p>Nero groggily reached out to open the fridge, taking a bottle of cold water in hopes it’ll cool him down in no time. Taking the bottled water… that was it. That was all he remembered until he found himself waking up on his own bed again. Only this time, a wet cloth was placed over his forehead.</p><p>He noted your presence, slumped over from the chair with your head resting against the edge of his bed. It must’ve been tiring for you to drag him all the way up. You woke to the sound of Nero’s grumbling stomach and had found him pouting at how shameless his belly was.</p><p>“Hungry? I made chicken pumpkin soup” you rubbed your eyes. Nero propped himself to sit up and nodded at your question with a little “please” per his request.</p><p>Didn’t take long for you to bring the soup up to him. “Didn’t know Spardas could get sick too” you stated upon entering once again. Nero took the bowl from you and was happy for the relief it provided to his starving self. “Not as often as humans” he answered, delightedly finishing the soup.</p><p>          You enjoyed looking at him… at his contentedness over simple things. It’s heart-warming, really. “Thanks…for taking care of me” Nero bit his lip. Having used to being a fighter, it surely felt unusual having someone to look after him. Once in a while, you changed the wet cloth over his forehead, ensuring that it’s a fresh one to regulate Nero’s temperature.</p><p>“Do you detest me being part demon?” it was rather abrupt when Nero popped the question. You were caught in a surprise—not because of the question, but rather what triggered it. “Not at all” offering a smile as you answered. “It’s not about your blood. It’s about what you choose to be” Nero was comforted by your response. He could be himself with you—and it was freeing.</p><p>The following day, stubborn assed Nero insisted that he was getting better thus compelling you to hold him down on the bed, your hands wrapped around both his wrists. His head in between your arms…his fever had receded but you could still feel heat from his face. Was it heat from the fever? Or from the position he was in with you? Sapphire orbs watched you with fixation—had you become an explorer; you would traverse those captivating oceans of his.</p><p>Little by little, Nero inched his head nearer to yours until his warm breath was against your face. All it takes is just a little movement until your lips connect with Nero’s. You could almost feel it, the softness of those lips brushing against yours… an almost kiss. God, you could be forever trapped in that <em>almost</em> moment until a voice broke the trance you were both in. A voice you didn’t recognize. You felt Nero tensed under your touch as he looked into the direction of the sound. It could only mean one thing.</p><p>          “Nero!” a silvery voice called out once more. He pushed you aside and left to greet the owner of the voice who is none other than Kyrie. You followed behind not long after he left, finally getting your chance to see this person after hearing about her. And sure enough, the sight of her made you feel pathetic. Who were you to compare to the beautiful songstress of Fortuna? Auburn hair and stunning white dress to accompany that pretty face. She has that angelic smile that could make any man swoon—understandable that Nero was in love with her.</p><p>It’s easy to feel inadequate with her presence. You were standing by the stairs with just a simple blue shirt and short pants… far beyond Kyrie’s level. Her soft giggle was musical even to your ears. Kyrie held Nero’s cheeks and was quick to react upon his fever. “You’re burning!” her eyes genuine with concern and gently patted on his body, further checking if Nero was okay. Kyrie greeted you with a friendly twinkle when noticing your presence.</p><p>“You must’ve been Nero’s hunting partner!”</p><p>          “Yeah… I’m (y/n)” you introduced yourself. The both of you were quick to make acquaintances, especially through both your concerns towards Nero’s current predicament. Kyrie had Nero resting on the bed again and stroked his feathery white hair, lulling him back to sleep. You couldn’t help but feel like an intruder, standing at the side as you watched Kyrie caring for Nero, caring for the man you were in love with…</p><p>*</p><p>“I thought you said we had a mission” Dante looked around the town. “Seems peaceful to me” he added, following the trail of his older twin.</p><p>          “This is a mission. And you weren’t obligated to follow” Vergil scanned, trying to figure out where he needs to be.</p><p>“Welcome to Caelum!” a priest from the church nearby greeted them. It was obvious the twins weren’t locals. They looked too hard-assed to come from such a peaceful place. Although, the one in blue looked rather familiar, but maybe the priest was mistaken. Dante gave his brother a look of disbelief for being so tenacious at finding out the truth about (y/n).</p><p>          “Hello!” Dante returned the greeting with a jovial wave. Vergil joined and expressed his interest to look through the town’s archives.</p><p>“Curious pair, aren’t we? What are we looking for?” the priest questioned. The man wasn’t prying, but rather just curious. Of course, Caelum does have visitors but not ones that are interested in the archives. Vergil didn’t want to spill anything since he distrusts the people, but Dante being clueless, he outwardly stated their intentions.</p><p>“Information on (y/n)” Vergil glared daggers at his younger brother. The priest looked surprised but was later replaced with a smile.</p><p>“Oh young (y/n). She’s a rebellious one. Was raised with us after her mother’s death” a useful information. Dante gave his brother a knowing look.</p><p>“If you could point me to the direction of the archives” Vergil stated firmly, not wanting to linger around with the locals. “Of course. It’s in library, at the town centre” the man gestured to the route which Vergil could take. The older twin looked at his younger brother, a wordless ‘time to go’ reflected on his face.</p><p>          “I’ll catch up” Dante stated, giving Vergil’s back a pat and turned to the priest. Since they’re in Caelum, might as well help his older twin out in his pursuit of information. It’s better than his pursuit of power.</p><p>“So you said that (y/n) grew up here?” Dante pointed at the church.</p><p>          “Yes”</p><p>*</p><p>Stacks of boxes on the table and Vergil had examined most of it. Apparently, (y/n)’s family were residents of Caelum since who knows when. What caught the man’s interest was that (y/n)’s lineage only consists of females—and all perished when their daughter turned six. The deaths however, were ruled as <em>unknown</em>. It brought Vergil back to Eva’s death—she was taken away when he and Dante were eight.</p><p>          Looking further into the older files, Vergil had found documents that were in dead language. It was curious, having such documents belonging to (y/n)’s family. The male inspected the papers and started translating its meaning. A few of them telling stories of how (y/n)’s family are actually the founders of Caelum but because of a great tragedy that befell the family, Caelum’s ownership was passed to another person. Vergil’s interest lies on something that seems like a prophecy relating to his family.</p><p>
  <em>Scions of Sparda</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seeking the orb of dawn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Venus aligns with its strength </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And wields the sword</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It shall slice open the Heavens.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The time of angels’ descent </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brings forth the greatest war</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thus breaking the perpetual malison.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Brother!” Vergil jerked at his brother’s sudden presence. “What do you want?” he pinched the bridge of his nose. It’s such a trouble, having a walking headache called Dante.</p><p>          “Got some information on (y/n) from the townsfolk. Called her <em>cursed</em>” Dante stated, seating himself on the table. <em>Of course</em>. “And she has a favourite hangout. Some abandoned cottage a little outside of town. Kids say it’s haunted” he flipped through the books, not even registering it contents… simply just for the sake of looking occupied. Vergil didn’t give a verbal response, just a mere raised brow to acknowledge Dante’s information.</p><p>“What did you find, bookworm?”</p><p>          “Prophecy about our family”</p><p>                    “Why would (y/n)’s family have a prophecy about our family?”</p><p>          “Who knows. Let’s go to the cottage” Vergil suggested, getting up.</p><p>Dante of course, managed to give the librarian a flirty wink before leaving the place with his brother.</p><p>*</p><p>“Cute” Dante commented as the both of them arrived the outside of the cottage.</p><p>          “There’s no one but there’s smoke on the chimney” Vergil added and entered the house. Dante followed, almost knocking his head at the side of the door. It was empty and cosy looking. An adequate living space for a small family. Little trinkets adorning the shelves. The older twin noted the strangeness of the books without titles on their spines. But it was nothing compared to the fireplace which Dante was first to state outrightly.</p><p>“Verg!” he called, wanting to make sure that his brother was seeing the same thing.</p><p>          “This is… curious” Vergil stated as he laid eyes on the blue flame which was ensconced in the fireplace. “This is a weird place” even what Dante had said was an understatement. The siblings scoured the place, in hopes to find something that could give the ever so rising questions of (y/n)’s background. Vergil looked through the untitled books. Again, it was in dead language. The man brought the books along with him before leaving Caelum.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so what happens now? Idk. I've been gaming a lot lately, grinding on bl3 and wwz. Enough about me!<br/>I hope you guys are doing well wherever you are! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beach Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyrie suggested a few days trip to the beach for everyone to unwind. You felt that Nero was drifting away, so you decided to go for a hunt on your own. Seems fair, right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I truly apologize for my lack of vocabulary. My mind is not at its peak and I had to translate simple words from my second language sometimes (English is my first language, but I somehow just can't English these few days!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyrie had suggested a trip to the beach—three days tops, since everyone’s schedule was empty. They agreed since she was right, they needed to unwind after periods of demon hunting.</p><p>          And so, it was decided. Nico drove everyone to Floral Coast. A relative of hers has a beach house there and Nico was more than welcome to use it. The van was filled with alcohol, and meat for barbeque. You had decided to sit in front with Nico, avoiding yourself from having to face Nero with his lovely girlfriend. You didn’t want to feel anymore scarce than already were.</p><p>Floral Coast is near, the smell of salt is evident in the air especially with the window down and the wind blowing your hair. Kyrie did question your background too, intrigued towards your snowy locks. And like always, you weren’t able to provide an answer, earning a sympathetic laugh from her, in hopes to quell your discomfort.</p><p>“Aight. Get out!” Nico yelled, waking Dante from his sleep and everyone took their things, settling in the beach house.</p><p>Having to change into swimsuit during the early evening, you set out to the beach to further avoid the couple. The green-eyed monster started to show itself and you’d hate to put a damper on things. It’s time to relax, might as well take a walk on the beach.</p><p>“Where ya been hiding that bod?” Dante whistled at the sight of you in merlot halter swimsuit. Usually, you would roll your eyes in response to his remarks regarding your body, but it sure does feel good to be complimented at times—let alone receiving admiration from the legendary demon hunter. Surely, he didn’t expect you to say thank you with a smile. From that, Dante could tell you were a little downhearted.</p><p>          “I’ll join you. Maybe you can tell me what’s botherin’ ya” that was selfless of him. Not that Dante was ever really inconsiderate—he just mostly minds his own business. Taking his offering hand, the both of you walked out of the beach house heading towards the ocean. It was lucky, the sun was covered by the clouds. You didn’t have to worry the heat burning your skin.</p><p>In a distance, Nero was watching the both of you—your hand in Dante’s. Nero failed to notice he was white-knuckling himself, jealousy taking its toll on his usual cool composure. “Nero—could you pass me the marinade?” Kyrie’s voice broke Nero off his thoughts. He watched you running playing in the waters with Dante; a joyous laugh evident on your features. Too bad, he wasn’t there hearing your laugh.</p><p>Dante noticed your glances towards Nero. The both of you hardly spoke with Kyrie around. It would be hard not to tease or not touch him since you both were so close. “Nero, huh?” you expected Dante to know…his twin as well. You bit your lip, digging on the sand and watched as the waves came to fill it with water.</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>          “Kid’s miserable in the relationship and doesn’t know it” Dante spoke, picking up a pebble and threw it to the sea. A sigh escaped your lips. It doesn’t really matter. The male almost flinched when you leaned against his arm that was propped against the sand. He softened and allowed you to get comfortable, although he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander—moving from your neck, down to your collarbone, and the exposed skin given access by your swimsuit.</p><p>It was hardly noticeable—like a white tattoo. But Dante was certain. There was a sigil on your chest. Before he could further register the shape of the sigil, you caught him. “YOU BIG PERV!” shoving him aside, you started burying him under the sand. It doesn’t exactly bother you that he was ogling (it was expected anyway)—you had just wanted a reason to bury the man alive (he deserved it).</p><p>          “I’m sorry! Ow!” you knocked his head and continued burying him while laughing. Dante didn’t mind either. It was fun.</p><p>“They’re so cute together” Kyrie stated, having to watch you and Dante playing in the sand. She was placing the marinated meat out for barbeque and had spotted the both of you. Nero rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>          “I suppose” but he wasn’t looking. He just couldn’t bring himself to. How could you allow another man to be that close to you? Nero was feeling possessive towards you.</p><p>*</p><p>“Get this, bro. (y/n) has a sigil on her chest” Dante spoke in almost a whisper. <em>Almost</em>. It’s cute to think that the loud man can even whisper.</p><p>          “And you noticed this <em>how</em>?” Vergil raised his brow. He thought Dante must’ve been peeking in the first place to notice it. The younger twin waved his hand in dismissal, “It’s hard to see but she has one! It looks like…” taking the first book within his reach, he started scrawling the sigil as he remembered it to be. Didn’t matter that it was Vergil’s journal he was scrawling in. Vergil rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. It’s close to impossible to civilize his younger brother.</p><p>“Here” Vergil looked at the drawing. It wasn’t something familiar but he could spend his time looking into books brought from the cottage. There might be something there. But it was a scrawl. Perhaps Vergil could recognize it if he were to see it himself.</p><p>*</p><p>“Take your shirt off” Vergil commanded, his eyes looking down at you.</p><p>          “What’s with you and Dante lately? You guys are being weird. Is it a twin thing?” you looked up from your book. Vergil was standing tall wearing his usual blank expression.</p><p>“I assure you, it’s nothing sexual. I just need to examine your chest” still with that deadpan face. <em>Sure, nothing sexual. Just chest stuff</em>; you thought to yourself, still ignoring the older twin. Minutes passed, Vergil still stood there like a statue; unmoving and eyes lying heavy on you. He wasn’t going to leave until he gets what he wants. Finally, you got up and asked, “Bra or no bra?” his face contorted into a puzzled expression. Something new.</p><p>          “I just wanted to see the mark on your chest” Vergil explained. Oh. The mark.</p><p>“Why don’t you say so? Could’ve saved you the minutes of waiting like an idiot” you pulled your collar down for him to inspect the mark and at the same time wondering why it would interest him. You’ve had that mark ever since you could remember. Vergil inspected closer and ran a finger on your skin, feeling the mark under his fingertips. It felt like a hypertrophic scar but it wasn’t. It definitely was a sigil. It took him another minute and finally nodded his head before taking a leave.</p><p>Maybe it’s time for you to hit the sack. Too many things are happening and you didn’t have enough brain cells to comprehend it.</p><p>*</p><p>Vergil returned to his shared room with Dante. “You got her to take off her shirt?” Dante nudged. “I did not” the man replied, taking the books out and started to look through it. It was going to be a long night of searching and translating from a dead language. Dante was less than useless to Vergil but perhaps there was something Dante could do to help? The older twin took a paper and started drawing out the sigil in a neater manner.</p><p>          “See if you can look for this picture inside the books” Dante nodded, taking a book and flipped through instead of carefully looking at the pages.</p><p>“Jackpot!”</p><p>          “Unbelievable” Vergil facepalmed and took the book from Dante, readying himself to translate the script from the pages.</p><p>*</p><p>It was late. Really late. Everyone had drifted to sleep long time ago except Nero. He was in the darkness of (y/n)’s chamber, watching her sleeping. Had she taken a liking towards Dante during their time apart? Did she even like him in the first place? Or was it just an act of kindness in her part?</p><p>The young demon hunter just couldn’t help it. He really did take a liking towards (y/n) and he was slowly realizing it. If this goes on, it will take a great toll on his relationship with Kyrie. Was it something he was willing to sacrifice? Was it even a sacrifice to begin with?</p><p>          (y/n) shifted in her sleep, turning her head to face the window. Her peaceful face illuminated by the moonlight. What a sight to behold. Cautiously, Nero reached out to touch her. He had missed the feeling of his skin against hers. She didn’t wake despite the contact (it had him relieved), prompting Nero to place a quick peck on her cheeks before leaving the room.</p><p>*</p><p>The following day had you desperate to get out of the beach house. The dream you had of Nero giving you a kiss made you want to talk to him but it was difficult. Kyrie would’ve been able to recognize your feelings towards Nero (even though he couldn’t).</p><p>          Instead, you were lounging on a bean bag with a sundae cup in your hands. The sea breeze was chilly against your skin. Your prayers of wanting to have a little escape was answered when Morrison called. There was a small Empusa infestation nearby the Floral Coast and the man had suggested you to go check it out with Nero.</p><p>“On it” you answered, waiting on his text for the address. Walking into the kitchen, you had wanted to inform Nero regarding the little gig, but the sight of him all relaxed with Kyrie stopped you. You could go alone. It’s no big deal. It’s a small infestation anyway. Nero needs more together time with Kyrie. They hardly see each other when he’s busy demon hunting after all.</p><p>“(y/n)!” Kyrie acknowledged and you simply nodded in her direction, giving out a smile.</p><p>          “Do you need anything?” you were there cause you had wanted to tell Nero about the mission.</p><p>                    “Nah. Wanna go out for a beer run, some milk… probably ice-cream too. You need anything?” Good save. Should be believable for everyone. Kyrie looked around to check if everything was enough.</p><p>“No, thank you. Need anyone to go with?” oh dear, was she thoughtful.</p><p>          “It’s fine” a tight-lipped smile, a glance at Nero’s direction; to which your gazes met and you left to take the van keys from Nico.</p><p>*</p><p>It was past dinner and (y/n) wasn’t back yet.</p><p>          “She better not trash my van” Nico was gritting her teeth. Everyone became worried when (y/n) didn’t come within the hour. The shop was ten minutes away, it shouldn’t take her that long. When they called, it was sent to voicemail instead. Now it’s been hours since she’d left but no news about her whereabouts.</p><p>“(y/n) will be fine” Vergil said. At least he trusts her to be.</p><p>But she wasn’t. It may have been a tiny infestation of Empusas… but what was left out was that; it was a tiny infestation of Empusas Queens. (y/n) was fighting impulsively, letting her feelings to lash out and causing her to lose her footing a few times. Insect fuckers almost bled her dry, but she managed to fight the last one before falling unconscious against the ground.</p><p>          After hours of being passed out, (y/n) fought her dizziness due to lack of blood as she drove back to the beach house. Boy, she was going to get an earful from the crew.</p><p>“Hey, guys” (y/n) smiled, despite the obvious horror on their faces. She was all bloodied, filled with scratches, and tired. It was with speed, when Nero ran to catch her figure before she came crashing down on the floor. The man checked her for any signs of imminent danger but there wasn’t. Despite his relief, (y/n) was still unconscious—there’s a possibility that her blood was with poison.</p><p>          “(y/n)! Stay with me” Nero gave a few pats on her cheeks, her eyes flicking, trying to fight the darkness that was consuming her.</p><p>“Get some water!” Nero’s voice demanded; his blue spectral wings started to show. Everyone else in the room was caught in a surprise. Even Vergil. It was rare to see Nero so desperate. Kyrie said nothing despite her discomfort towards his demonic side and tended to Nero’s request, quickly handing the man a glass of water. Nobody dared to say anything against the young demon hunter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy. Nero's angry. And you didn't get to see him DT-ing. <br/>I hoped you guys enjoyed the story. It's messy... I know. *sniffles* I just wanted to share this story that's been haunting my mind ever since I had my internship. <br/>Anyway, hope everyone is doing well! Do take good care of yourselves, yeah? &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Of Sigil and Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since you and Nero are not on talking terms, Dante and Vergil decided to bring you along on their mission. It's a good way to keep your head above water and mind of things. If only... since this mission is bringing forth a different threat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is more about you together with the twins.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You awoke finding yourself back in Devil May Cry’s. It was your room for sure—your blanket and pillows. Smells like home. You spotted Nero at the side, his arms folded and didn’t look too happy. “Why did you go alone?” you could feel the razors in his tone.</p><p>“I didn’t want to bother you. It was just a small gig” an excuse.</p><p>          “I don’t care! You were hurt, goddamnit” Nero banged the wall, causing you to flinch. This was a new side of him you’ve yet to discover. Sure, he gets annoyed at times. But this, this was anger.</p><p>“We’re partners, (y/n)”</p><p>          “Didn’t feel like it these past few days” <em>oh no, don’t go there</em>, you tell yourself.</p><p>“Have you forgotten about me!? We hardly talked. How am I supposed to talk to you?” <em>you can still go back. Stop talking and fall back</em>, your voice of reason.</p><p>“I don’t want to bother you and Kyrie. You look so happy and it’s just better without me around”</p><p>          “WHY WOULD IT BE BETTER WITHOUT YOU AROUND?” Nero asked the million-dollar question.</p><p>
  <em>(y/n), don’t answer him. Don’t answer the question. Don’t—</em>
</p><p>“Get out of my room” you growled. You hated to yourself for pushing him away, but you were close to telling him of your feelings. Nero huffed in anger…and you noticed hurt in his eyes when he left your room.</p><p>          The both of you didn’t speak to each other for quite some time. Thankfully, after your incident with the Empusas, Dante decided that you and Nero should take a little break before hunting together again. To get you back on your feet, Vergil had invited you to join the twins on a new gig. Dante mentioned that you weren’t going to fight since their gigs are usually on big monsters or something out of the ordinary, but you were allowed to tag along and stay at the side-lines. Now you feel like a child. Should’ve listened to Nero in the first place.</p><p>The new gig was indeed strange. People from the city of Vectis are going missing. The catch is? Human scorch marks on the ground. The being was deemed powerful enough to reduce human to ashes and nothingness.</p><p>          “What do you think, Verg?” Dante questioned, looking out the car window every now and then. That particular part of the city had been evacuated due to the cases of the human scorch marks. The older twin stayed silent. Bored out of your mind, you lied on the backseat and started humming.</p><p>“Nero cares about you. The boy possesses an inferior method of expressing himself” Vergil suddenly spoke and his twin was surprised at the care exerted towards you. “Personal development. Bravo, Verg. Bra…vo…” Dante slow-clapped, earning a glare from his older twin. “Thanks…”</p><p>A soft glow emanated from the mark on your chest. “Guys! My mark is lighting up like Iron Man’s!” you called, making both men to look in your direction.</p><p>“Interesting…” Vergil observed and Dante looked like he couldn’t get his head wrapped around it. “I wonder wha—” before Vergil could even finish his soliloquy, something fell in front of the car, causing the ground to tremble beneath their feet.</p><p>          “Stay here” Dante told you before he and Vergil left to check on the sudden impact before them. You watched as the twins got thrown to the side by some sort of force; Vergil barely landed on his feet and Dante barrelling backwards before grabbing on one of the bricks to anchor himself to. This was something new they’ve yet to encounter.</p><p>They were expecting a monster to emerge from the crater, but instead, it was a man clad in white. A Flamberge in his hands, slowly extinguishing its own fire. The man laughed, “I thought I sensed devils here” he jumped down from the crater and noticed you in the car. A little surprise graced his features when he saw you.</p><p>          “And look… a rose amongst the thorns. Didn’t expect to see you, my dear. It’s been an awfully long time” you didn’t understand what he meant and got out of the car the moment he stepped on the hood. Vergil was the closest you could run to. It was by instinct when Vergil stood in front to protect you—something of which was uncommon to see from him.</p><p>“I guess it’s fair that you hang around with these abominations. They were fruits of Morningstar after all” he pointed the sword at Vergil, the flame set ablaze once again. Before the man could attack, Dante had struck first—but the man was faster. Fast enough to catch Dante and threw him on the road. It didn’t take long for him to take down Vergil either. The man’s strength was not of a demon’s—but rather…</p><p>          “An angel” the man spoke. “I’m Thaerilzael. You don’t know me, but I’m familiar with your forefather of ages back” he approached you; your mark glowing ever so brighter.</p><p>“Took us a very long time to track you. It was shrewd of him to mark your lineage with warding inscription in your bones. Impressive, really. But I’m lucky enough. Finally, I can put an end to his generation” the angel was stabbed with the Yamato. He tutted at Vergil’s attempts to kill him. Yamato barely hurt him.</p><p>          “Don’t think so highly of yourself, demon. Looks like I’ll have to kill you both before I savour her death” Thaerilzael lit up his sword, wanting to strike Vergil on his chest. What kind of world is this? An angel slaying demons. The twins may have been demons but they had offered you nothing but care and support through tough times. You can’t just watch them perish before you. You had to do something.</p><p>Gripping on Gladius, you dashed towards the angel whilst he was occupied and stabbed him with your sword.</p><p>“Puny little thing… do you think you can kill me wi—what is this swo…!? Where did you get this sword!?” it was working. Without stalling, you plunged the sword deeper, causing the angel to writhe in pain and fell on the ground.</p><p>“You can’t run forever! Heaven’s on the hunt for you!” he shouted before burning up and turning into a scorched mark with wings. You held your sword close. The glowing of your mark had diminished. It was over.</p><p>          For now. Vergil pointed Yamato at you. “You’re a threat” before he could go any further, Dante stopped him. “Verg, you’ve got a lot to look into. She killed a goddamn angel for you. An angel. This is new” Dante patted his brother on his back.</p><p>The older twin, weighing on Dante’s words, sheathed his sword. Other than the lack of apology, you could tell that Vergil was remorseful towards his earlier action. The three of you turned in the mission, took the bounty, and left to Devil May Cry’s with a lot of questions wanting to be answered.</p><p>*</p><p>“So, (y/n)’s a Nephilim…” Dante paced around the room, a hand holding onto his chin. Vergil was looking through the books, finding an answer. The angel that had tried to kill them mentioned knowing (y/n)’s forefather.</p><p>          According to the script, the mark or rather, the sigil possessed by (y/n) is the <em>‘mark of the fallen’</em>, which could mean only one thing. “She’s of Lucifer’s blood” Vergil’s voice bearing shock at the revelation.</p><p>“Creation like demons or…” his younger twin asked for clarification. “Flesh and blood” that was the only possible conclusion taking in consideration the sigil on her chest, the angel’s reaction, and the sword that belonged to her.</p><p>Dante’s eyes widened for a while, taking a load of oxygen before exhaling loudly. “O…kay… I’mma head down and get some beer. You want some?”</p><p>          “A few for me” it was not Vergil-like to drink beer, but he needed it. The twins needed it after what they’ve been through with (y/n).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you have fun? I do appreciate feedbacks! <br/>Are you guys okay? Do take good care of yourselves, alright! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. take me and leave me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're finally on talking terms with Nero. A new mission in another city. Will it bring you two closer together? Or further apart?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take long for your relationship with Nero’s to get back on its feet… or somewhat at its last stable state before going downhill. The drive to your mission location was quiet. With Nero’s motorcycle already fixed, it was just the sound of wind at the side of your ears as you held him close. Usually he would talk although it was hard to hear him. But this time, it was just nothingness.</p><p>          Yruta City, a renowned municipality equipped with loads of facilities and technology. A big leap from your town of Caelum. Red Grave came close to Yruta’s progress… up until the Qlipoth incident, they had to rebuild.</p><p>Yruta is widely known as the City of Firelies—you didn’t know why until you reached there. It was late evening, and little insects that resembled stars lit your path on the way to the city. The engine gave a diminishing purr when Nero turned it off and made his way to the city hall. The mayor of Yruta with his wife, already waiting, his keenness was obvious at the sight of you two.</p><p>“Thank you for coming at such short notice” he shook your hand and Nero’s with enthusiasm. “Anything to help” a small smile on Nero’s face.</p><p>“It’s so sudden! Witnesses said its body clad in metal” horror in the wife’s eyes. Her hands shaking. “They managed to escape its claws. Had to impose a curfew to keep our people safe” the mayor added, expression thick with worry.</p><p>“Leave it to us” you assured them.</p><p>          “Thank you”</p><p>They had a place prepared for the both of you to stay throughout the mission. It was a decent townhouse which was probably reserved for guests since no one lived there. Nero parked his motorcycle outside while you unloaded the weapons on the table. Gladius was sure to accompany you, but maybe a little extra would help in the job. The monster sounded tough.</p><p>          Nero and you set forth to the location where the creature’s reported to be seen. Unable to indulge further with the silence, Nero finally broke it.</p><p>“So, you and Dante huh?” you turned to look at him with a puzzled expression.</p><p>          “Me and Dante?” he nodded.</p><p>“Nothing’s going on”</p><p>          “Really?”</p><p>                    “Really” Nero released a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Why? You jealous?” the male scoffed. “You wish” he rolled his eyes. The weight on your heart was lighter. You and Nero are okay—to say the very least.</p><p>His grip on Blue Rose tightened at the sound of something swiftly moving past. Before you could even unsheathe Gladius, something had tossed you aside, causing you to land on the gravel rather painfully.</p><p>          “(y/n)!” the young demon hunter caught sight of the creature. It was quick like a Riot, with exception of metal being its exterior. His ears perked at the scratchy footsteps on the gravelly earth. You were trying to pick yourself up from being thrown.</p><p>“NERO!” you saw it. It was sitting atop a streetlight, about to lunge towards Nero with its metallic claws. Baring its razor-sharp tooth, it jumped.</p><p>          Blood spattered on the ground. Half of the creature’s body landed by your side. Nero had it sliced with a Red Queen. “Worried about me, aren’t ya?” Nero winked at your direction and helped you up. Before the both of you could even rest assure, you noticed glowing red eyes coming from the darkness.</p><p>A pair, two pairs, three pairs,…perhaps more. More metallic clanking can be heard in the distance. The both of you were facing more of these creatures—but at least they can be killed.</p><p>“Let’s see who can kill more. Winner pays for breakfast” Nero’s voice reached your ears.</p><p>“Deal”</p><p>*</p><p>Killing those creatures proved to be difficult that Nero had to activate his Devil Trigger. His human form was unable to keep up with their speed, and he was receiving bruises faster than his body was able to heal it.</p><p>          (y/n)’s mouth hung open at the sight of him in Devil Trigger form. It was beautiful—those blue spectral wings, his long silver locks, and those slitted twin suns. Being self-conscious of the form, Nero turned away to hide himself but she stopped him.</p><p>“Nero!” her voice demanded that he look at her. The male was reluctant, but he did it anyway. He expected the look of terror or even disgust to be on (y/n)’s face when she saw his demonic side. He was wrong.</p><p>Her round orbs looked at him with sincere admiration and love. Warm hands reached out to touch his leathery skin. Nero flinched at the contact but melted into (y/n)’s comforting touches. “Aren’t you…scared?” Nero questioned, canines obviously showing as he talked.</p><p>A laugh. “Why would I be, silly?” (y/n)’s face brightened up. God, she looks so beautiful. Had he not killed a horde of monsters; it would’ve been a romantic moment. But there he was, bloodied in his demon form—and yet (y/n) still adored the man.</p><p>          Nero caught (y/n)’s wrist as she was caressing his face and pulled her closer. They both had wanted this for a very long time, and it’s finally happening. Their lips came in contact and it felt right. The kiss filled their beings with love and warmth. Is this what being loved for who you are feels like?</p><p>Nero’s form returned to human as they slowly broke the kiss, but his spectral wings still held onto (y/n). The flush on (y/n)’s cheeks just made her cuter. The look of blue in Nero’s eyes mirrored his happiness. For a moment, they both had forgotten about the world (typical)—the worries of demonic infestations absent from their minds. Right there and then, it was just them.</p><p>*</p><p>The memory was vague. How did the both of you got back to your stay, and how did you end up in bed with Nero on top of you. His nose brushed against yours, a small chuckle released from his lips. He leaned in for another kiss before taking his shirt off, showing you the well-sculpted body. Matching his actions, you did the same before the young demon hunter. It would be a lie to say neither of you didn’t want this.</p><p>Gently, he pushed your frame on the bed, lips catching yours once more. A fervent kiss, easily he dominated you. His azure orbs reflected a hidden desire, a secret Nero had kept so safely and slowly unravelling before you.</p><p>          One by one, the article of clothing lay strewn on the floor. One of your nipples held hostage by the moisture in his mouth, Nero’s tongue licking feverishly on your sensitive pink nub. Of course, your moans failed to be stifled. This isn’t your first time, but it sure felt like it under Nero’s touch. The man was exploring your body as if he knew the map at the back of his hand. Your sensitive spots known not even to you.</p><p>Not wanting Nero to do all the work, your hand reached out to his throbbing shaft. Slight pre-cum had emerged on the slit of his cock. Nero’s musical moan escaped as you gave kitten licks on the head, cleaning it of pre-cum. His hand gave a desperate tug on your hair. A pleading look on Nero’s eyes, urging you to go on—something which you can’t deny.</p><p>A few languid licks against his length and sucking on the head had the young demon hunter unravelled before you. Nero was trembling under your touch. You did this to him—and you couldn’t help but feel prideful. Slowly, you took his whole length into your mouth. Your cheeks hollowed at the absence and filled once more as you descended on his cock. He was getting thicker, an obvious tell of his growing arousal. But you were having fun, you had wanted to tease the man. You took your mouth off his cock with a loud pop, leaving only a trail of saliva connecting his tip to your lips. As much as he was turned on by the mere sight of it, Nero was disgruntled at your sudden halt. He knew you were teasing him.</p><p>“Fine. Two can play that game” both your wrists were held down by his one hand. Boy, he was strong! He inched closer to your entrance, hot breath fanning against your wetness.</p><p>          “N—Nero!” you groaned in embarrassment. You were bold enough to give him head, but when it came to having him do the same, you were reduced to a shy virgin (though you’re not). A soft whimper emanated when the young demon hunter licked a stripe of saliva upon your entrance, his tongue hooked on your clit. Now it was his turn to abuse that sensitive bud, causing you to come undone.</p><p>You had wanted to reach out and touch his soft hair, but his hand was holding you down. As much as you wanted to tease, it’ll mean denying your own coming as well. “Eager, aren’t we?” Nero looked at you with a smile after finding out that it was easy to slide in two fingers. You turned away, not wanting to show him you were desperate for his touches.</p><p>His grip on your wrists softened as he slowly let you go. Nero was positioning himself at your entrance when you finally looked up at him. His cock, writhing in arousal—Nero’s eyes heavily hooded with lust. He had wanted to enter you immediately, but not before he asked for your permission.</p><p>“Do you want me to go on?”</p><p>          “Y—yeah” your breath hitched.</p><p>With a single slide, Nero had entered you completely and stopped for you to get used to his size. A sexy groan had came out of Nero, making you wetter for the man.</p><p>Nero registered your nod as a signal for him to continue. He gave a few gentle thrusts into you before picking up speed. Your moans only provided more motivation for the man to keep going. Nero registered the location of your sweet spot from observing the facial expressions as well as the lewd sounds you were making as he plunged himself deep into you.</p><p>          “(y/n)…I’m go—going to cum if you keep m—making those noises” he said with gritted teeth, trying his best to keep the pace that had you swimming in bliss. The feeling of his girth stretching your insides as well as the tempo Nero had set was nearly maddening. The sight of your breasts making almost perfect circles as he pounded into you was delightful.</p><p>You were coming close. The forming knot in your stomach is reaching its unravelling. Obscene sounds filled the quiet room. Nero’s thrusts were getting erratic—a sign that he was close too. You were wrong to think that there was no other stimulation Nero could offer until his roaming hand reached to your oversensitive clit.</p><p>          With a sudden tug and quick flicks of his fingers, the man had you howling in pleasure. Nero giggled against your neck as he continued his ministrations, driving himself into you with intent—on the chase for his end and of course, yours.</p><p>A loud moan escaped you when the wave finally came. It was so intense that you became unhinged and even saw fireworks. Nero groaned at your sudden tightness, thrusting a few more times before unloading his essence into you.</p><p>Despite wanting to just fall on the bed, Nero made it an effort to not crush you under his weight. He turned aside, catching his breath. You could feel the juices spilling out.</p><p>“Nero” you called out, prompting the man to turn in your direction.</p><p>          “Hmm?”</p><p>                    “I love you” his lips pulled into a smile at your confession. Kissing your shoulder, Nero urged you to get some rest before heading back to Devil May Cry’s the next day.</p><p>There you were, asleep in his arms—all safe and sound. Contentment filled your whole being. A little lighter, little more happier. The sound of his heartbeat and the feeling of chest rising and falling lulled you to sleep.</p><p>*</p><p>It was quiet when the dawn breaks—a little too quiet. The space next to you where Nero was the night before is cold and empty. Maybe he’d left to grab breakfast, or take a walk, or in the bathroom. But the absence of his jacket and Red Queen told a different tale. Trying to remain positive, you got out of bed and went on search for him.</p><p>          “Nero” silence was the response. You refused to believe it. You wished it was just a dream. An hour went by, and then two—and it dawned on you. Nero had left you in the unfamiliar city of Yruta with not a single goodbye. You think you’d be used to it, but the pain in your heart decided otherwise.</p><p>The mayor was more than happy to let one of his drivers send you back to Devil May Cry’s.</p><p>“It’s nothing compared to your help! Please do come when you’ve the time!” the mayor said, a genuine smile drawn across his face.</p><p>You were glad that Nero wasn’t at Devil May Cry’s by the time you arrived—there’s just not enough strength within you to look at his face and not fall apart. What explanation does he have to leaving you at Yruta City especially after what had happened the night before?</p><p>          The hunting bag hit the ground with a thud and you buried yourself on the bed. You just wanted to disappear, let the covers of the bed monster to consume you.</p><p>The twins heard your arrival and were heading to your room to inform you of what they’ve found, only to find you in a crestfallen state. They didn’t need the context to know what had happened—they could smell their own kin on you and concluded just as much. Dante reached out, holding you in his big arms.</p><p>          “Oh <em>sweetheart</em>…” a few strokes on your hair. It didn’t help, having the twins there with you. It ached your heart further, having Nero’s father and uncle to comfort you, and yet Nero himself wasn’t there. Vergil took a seat on the chair across your bed. No one expected him to offer you solace—not even Dante. But he did, Vergil gave you a few pats on the head. If observed closely, the older twin’s features softened instead of his usual expressionlessness.</p><p>Maybe their comforting helped you feel better. Although, their way of comforting wasn’t exactly working, but it was their effort (and how awkward they made it) uplifted your spirits. Wiping your tear-stained cheeks, you looked up at the two men. “What did you guys have for me?” they looked at you for a little while more, checking if you really were okay before proceeding.</p><p>          “Verg found something. Go on, tell her” Dante urged his older twin. Vergil sighed and took out the book to show you himself. The three of you sat in the comfort of your room as the both of them explained (mostly Vergil) to you the happening, including the prophecy relating to their family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nero, why in the f did you leave reader alone? <br/>Hope you guys had fun so far. I've been racking my brain a lot for this story. I'm not familiar with DMC, so I make things up as I go. Even making up angel names. The story didn't exactly follow the game, or anything for all that mattered. <br/>Anyway, I wish good health for all of you! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. back to where it began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maybe all this time, the answers had been in Caelum all along.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had passed. (y/n) definitely felt better; she didn’t exactly face it, more so burying it at the back of her mind and hoping for it to pass. She was occupied helping Nico out in the garage when she figured that Nero had returned by the sound of his motorcycle.</p><p>          He entered the bar, only to be greeted by Dante. “Went back to Fortuna?” the older man questioned, not moving his eyes away from the magazine.</p><p>“Somewhere else” Nero answered. He was torn in half, and going to Fortuna isn’t going to help him figure things out. Nero just needed some time off to sort things out. After days of being away, he had just decided to come back despite the lack of clarity which the trip was supposed to provide.</p><p>Vergil was making his way out of Devil May Cry’s when he stopped, standing shoulder to shoulder with Nero. In hushed tones, Vergil spoke to Nero and Nero alone, “I’ve no entitlement to pry in your romantic dealings… but for the sake of everyone’s sanity, I implore you to straighten things out with both women”</p><p>True enough, Vergil hadn’t been there for Nero—but no one can deny the man’s changing demeanour towards his one and only son.</p><p>          “Morrison has work for us” Vergil reverted to his usual disposition, addressing Dante. “Great. Electricity needs payin’” the younger twin leapt out of the chair and headed to his room to retrieve Rebellion.</p><p>(y/n) pretended not to notice Nero’s existence in the garage. Certainly, she could sense him coming, she’s gotten used to his scent after all.</p><p>“Where you’ve been? Thought you’re dead or somethin’” Nico commented as she passed him to take a wire cutter.</p><p>          “Always a pleasure, Nico” Nero gave a small laugh. That’s Nico for you, in her state of relaxation. Still, (y/n) refused to look at the man, so she occupied herself on the circuit board despite not knowing what the hell she was doing in the first place. (y/n) was just there to hold things for Nico.</p><p>“(y/n)” he bears her name softly in his lips. It sent a jolt in her spine, she almost shot in attention but didn’t. Instead, she carefully placed the things down and looked at Nero.</p><p>          “Hey” her reply. Nero could tell that she had cried…and that he’d cause it. There was one thing he didn’t understand. He had left her back in Yruta, sure she must’ve felt the pang of betrayal but Nero just couldn’t find any traces of resentment in her.</p><p>“I need to talk to you…” the male scratched his nose. He was nervous as hell, (y/n) made him so. Nero’s all comfortable with her, but with all these unresolved feelings, he was afraid things might go south between them. He wished there was a way to handle things without it being so goddamn complicated.</p><p>          “Sure” she adjusted the buckles on her overalls. A little grease smear on her cheek and stained a little of her silvery locks. Nero exuded a blush, thinking how cute (y/n) looked. She may have been a demon hunter but she didn’t look remotely like one. Could’ve fooled him if (y/n) ever said she was something else.</p><p>They both went to talk in (y/n)’s room. Nero found himself to be enthralled by her. He always had been. But this time, he was much more captivated. It was since the first time they met, he had developed an interest towards (y/n). If only Nero wasn’t preoccupied with someone else, it would’ve been easier on them.</p><p>          The bright sun reflected her silver strands. Dante and Vergil may have the same coloured locks, but the way the sun reflected off (y/n) made her look ethereal. The twins didn’t mention to Nero regarding (y/n)’s heritage, leaving the young demon hunter clueless of the situation. For him, (y/n) is his own personal angel.</p><p>Now, the matter at hand. Was he going to pursue (y/n) further, letting go years of relationship with Kyrie—or straighten things up with (y/n), resuming his relationship with Kyrie as usual?</p><p>          But had the years been kind to him? Kyrie loved Nero, cared for him—but he couldn’t shake it off that deep inside her heart, she only loved his human side. How much longer can it go on? What if the world needed Nero to fight the darkness with his demonic side? Will Kyrie still stay by his side?</p><p>(y/n)’s unassuming eyes observed Nero as he tried to think straight. She could tell he was occupied in his thoughts, hand resting against his chin. Eyes blinking every now and then—his beautiful blue eyes and long lashes. Approaching him, she rested a hand on his shoulder. As if knowing what he was thinking about, (y/n) spoke, “I understand if you choose to be with Kyrie”.</p><p>          How could Nero refuse it. Her kindness, virtue, how well she complemented him, her love towards all of him (even his demonic side). Without indulging his thoughts any further, Nero reached out and placed a kiss on (y/n)’s lips. The kiss got deeper as she embraced him in her arms, fingers running through his feathery locks.</p><p>“You’re so soft, (y/n)” Nero breathed in between kisses. Being with her just feels right. Not a puzzle out of place.</p><p>          The kisses were quick to escalate. Nero had shut the door to avoid invading eyes. His eyes were no longer blue, but rather yellow…mirroring his devil within. Both of them couldn’t help it—they were just drawn to each other.</p><p>Spectral wings emerged and gently laid (y/n) on the bed, caressing her bare skin ever so often. The sensation was ticklish, causing her to giggle. Nero’s heart feels like it could burst any moment at how stunning (y/n) is. Her lovely smile on a perfect body. This is what heaven must’ve felt like.</p><p>          It didn’t take long for both of them to be reduced into moaning messes. Nero’s enchanting yellow orbs pulled her further in, and the look of her face contorting into pleasurable expressions just made something primal to wake within him.</p><p>The blue spectral wings helped Nero to position (y/n) in a way that allowed him to plunge further inside her. She was quivering under his touches, anchoring herself at his neck as Nero was ramming with an unforgiving speed. He made sure (y/n) was able to feel every ridge of his cock as he enjoyed how her insides convulsed whenever he exploited that sweet spongy spot by hitting it repetitively.</p><p>Slowing his pace, Nero looked at her (e/c) orbs that were trying to find his. In her tiredness, she still managed to smile. Her hands cupped Nero’s face, whispering quiet ‘I love you’s’ before leaning against his chest.</p><p>Nero used the remaining of his stamina to jackhammer (y/n) into oblivion. His arms embraced her, making their bodies to rub against each other. So soft to his touches. His wings helped hold (y/n) still as she was spasming in pleasure, close towards her end.</p><p>          Nero was lightheaded from the copious carnal activity of theirs. He blacked out for a moment upon cumming that he had forgotten to check if she did reach her high as well. (y/n) was sweating and catching her breath—it was as if she had forgotten how to breathe.</p><p>“(y/n)…” Nero timidly called out. She turned to him almost immediately, a few locks out of place. Nero chuckled, tucking the stray locks aside and kissed her forehead.</p><p>          “Are you…going to leave again?” she asked in the smallest voice possible. This was so unlike her. Nero had known her to be a fighter—and this was a new side of hers. So human.</p><p>“No! No… I’m not leaving…” Nero assured, holding her close in his arms. (y/n) held him tight, she wanted him to be good as his words. She wanted him to stay.</p><p>*</p><p>You should’ve known to wake with a broken heart once more upon finding the empty place next to yours and Nero was nowhere to be found in Devil May Cry’s. You should’ve known not to open your heart out to the man. Surely, he’ll stay true to Kyrie. You were so goddamn tired of being second.</p><p>“Having a broken heart, are we now?” a man asked. It wasn’t a familiar voice—not Dante’s, not Vergil’s…and definitely not Nero’s.</p><p>          Cautiously, you turned to face the person in a fighting stance. The man was wearing white, very much alike to Thaerilzael back in Vectis. You noted the glow of the mark on your chest, you could only come to a conclusion he was too, an angel. Your eyes briefly glanced at your underwear drawer, figuring out how to quickly get your hands on Gladius. It didn’t go unnoticed by the angel.</p><p>“Looking for this?” he took out your sword, pinpricking his finger with the tip.</p><p>          “It’s rather a shame you haven’t discovered your strength to give White Queen a proper brandish” he chuckled, juggling your sword around.</p><p>“Give.me.my.sword” with gritted teeth, you spoke. His presence didn’t frighten you, but rather caused a raging inferno within.</p><p>With a shocked expression, he placed a hand over his chest. “Oh, she’s got poison”</p><p>          “Give it to me!” your voice rose, causing the windows to crack. The angel looked at the glass and let out a scornful laugh.</p><p>“Let it be known that Hermesciel was the one that put an end to your pitiful family!” you blocked his attack, but he was too strong to hold off. His blade had pierced your shoulder, causing you to yell in pain.</p><p>          Hearing all the commotion that wasn’t made by her, Nico reached to your room with a crowbar. “What the shit!? (y/n)! This is not the way to have sex!” she never fails to say something inappropriate despite a pressing situation. Nico was about to beat the angel when you stopped her.</p><p>“Stay—back! He’s an…angel” you said breathily, the excruciating pain against your shoulder. You were convinced that your limb would fall off in any minute.</p><p>          Before you could be hurt any further, Dante and Vergil had made an entrance (surely, a few minutes too late) and managed to shove Hermesciel aside. Vergil slashes the angel’s wrist, forcing him to let go of your sword. It landed in your hands and you stabbed the angel on his chest the moment you had your chance.</p><p>“It’s too late for you to run, <em>Valfaelmil</em>” the man dropped on the ground, disappeared in ashes and burning a winged-scorch mark on the floor.</p><p>          “How did they find you?” Dante asked. He had just woken up from sleep and had forgotten to put on a shirt. His older twin detected the cracked window and his eyebrows furrowed. “You’re getting stronger…” Vergil’s voice trailed off.</p><p>“Guys. As much as I fuckin’ hate to disturb ya, we’ve got more company” Nico pointed outside. Three more people garbed in white were making their way to the bar. This time it was all females. Dante sighed.</p><p>          “I wished they were Charlie’s Angels—not actual killer angels!” he went to grab Rebellion, not to forget a shirt and his signature red coat.</p><p>“We need to go where it all began” Vergil stated. To Caelum.</p><p>          Pulling out Yamato, Vergil attempted to make a portal in thin air. The sword made a blue line as Vergil slashed, but the portal didn’t completely open. It flickered for a few moments before disappearing. “Impossible!” the man spoke, giving it another try only for to give the same results.</p><p>“Excuse me, Vergil… BUT WHAT’S THE POINT OF A PORTAL OPENING SWORD IF IT CAN’T OPEN A PORTAL!? IS IT BROKEN!?” Dante was grabbing Vergil by his collar, shaking the man. Vergil said nothing—he was gobsmacked himself.</p><p>          “Shush, Dante! Let’s get to the van!” Nico grabbed onto your wrist and pulled you to the direction of the garage. The three angels ran after you now. The twins had read enough angel lore to know how to incapacitate them, thus leaving you to end them with your sword.</p><p>The four of you drove away from Devil May Cry’s. It’s no longer safe for you—and for them.</p><p>          “Can anyone explain what the fuck is goin’ on here!?” Nico yelled. You told her to calm her nerves before telling her what’s been happening. Vergil sat in the back, wondering why Yamato was unable to open portals. Had he lost his power?</p><p>“I’ve rebuilt Devil May Cry’s only to watch it get torn apart again” Dante facepalmed. There was nothing any of you could do, but to search for answers back in Caelum.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>really, Nero? really!? <br/>please don't kill me for making the storyline so. it's essential for the coming ones. <br/>i do hope you've enjoyed it. <br/>and, as usual: remember to take good care of yourselves! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. the Orb of Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first: I suck at writing; especially fight scenes (evident in later chapters) <br/>second: I started to get lazy here. Mostly conversations and hardly descriptions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nero had left to Fortuna in the morning to clear things up with Kyrie. It was rather abrupt of him to leave you, but he had made up his mind. She was surprised as he was not expected to return anytime soon.</p><p>          “Nero…” she greeted him with a smile, still. Kyrie was occupied with arranging the books when he arrived. The kids were in school, giving Nero a better opportunity of discussing things with Kyrie in private. She had known him long enough to know he had something important to say—and it involved their relationship.</p><p>She sat herself down, patting the place next to her, inviting Nero to sit down as well. The man filled the space and bit his lip. His mind was resolute, but he didn’t know how to deliver the news to Kyrie.</p><p>          ‘It’s about <em>us</em>, isn’t it?” she tilted her head in question. Nero nodded.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Kyrie. I don’t think I can work this out anymore” he tried his best at stringing his words together. Kyrie is a kind and loving woman. It’s fair for her to have the best… and it’s fair for Nero to be loved as he is. Kyrie, knowing what he meant, nodded in comprehension.</p><p>          “I’m sorry” it was her turn. “I love you—but your demonic side is not making it easier. It’s difficult after what happened to Credo…” she admitted, holding her hands together.</p><p>Nero had always known. The reason why he felt like he was falling short being with Kyrie. “You need someone to love that side of you too…” Kyrie added, reaching out to hold one of Nero’s hand. A faint smile graced Nero’s face, a smile which Kyrie recognize all too well.</p><p>“You’ve found that person?” Kyrie giggled upon learning it, causing Nero to blush. “Sh—shut up!” his ears turned red with embarrassment. They’ve always been that way since they were kids. Kyrie truly is blessed with acceptance and kindness, and Nero was thankful for that.</p><p>          With things sorted out, Nero had to return to Devil May Cry’s. He had left you yet again and didn’t want you to misunderstand the situation.</p><p>“I’ll see the kids sometime” Nero said as he walked out of the house.</p><p>          “Regards to (y/n)” Kyrie gave a cheeky smile. She knew. She’d known ever since she saw Nero’s restraint when they went to the beach. Ever since she came by when Nero was having a fever. She’d known Nero too well for him to hide anything from her.</p><p>“I will”</p><p>*</p><p>The quartet arrived Caelum, specifically the little cottage (y/n) used to frequent during her time living at the town. Vergil was looking into the books, figuring out what to do next since they were in an unknown situation. (y/n) ran her fingers across the surfaces, remembering the memories by the touch of her fingertips. It’s been a while since she’s been there.</p><p>“Guys, did you not realize the blue fire here!?” Nico was surprised at such peculiarity.</p><p>          “We do. We’ve been here before” Dante admitted, causing (y/n) to glare at the twins. “This is serious invasion of privacy” she said with a frown.</p><p>“Should’ve been a serious invasion of privacy when Vergil went through your undies, but whatever” Dante remarked, prompting (y/n) to throw a candlestick at him. Vergil ignored the banters going on with (y/n) and his younger twin, throwing himself into the books. There must’ve been more.</p><p>Dante gave Lady and Trish a call, asking them to come by to give a hand. He probably got an earful from both ladies when he pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment before continuing the conversation.</p><p>          (y/n) never actually came close to the fireplace, thinking that it was some sort of fire apparition that lived in the house. It never bothered her for one bit, which was why she stayed away from the fireplace, thinking to give the fire its <em>space</em>. When her hand finally touched the mantel, did she realize it was covered with something. She rubbed it off to find out that all these years, it had been holding a message.</p><p>“Vergil! There’s something here!” you called. The man made his way towards the fireplace and started reading. Unsurprising, it was in dead language once again.</p><p>“The great blue sword shall form a path towards the abyss” Vergil read out, causing Dante to throw his arms in the air.</p><p>“Now that’s clear. Where shall we find this blue sword?” the younger twin couldn’t help but to be insufferable. “I s’ppose I’ve got duct tape in the van. Wait” Nico’s comment made Dante to instantly shut his mouth. He didn’t mind bondage play every now and then, but the feeling of duct tape being pulled off his face would hurt, considering the stubbles.</p><p>“The great blue sword…” (y/n) repeated, thinking of what it could’ve been. The angel had referred to her sword as White Queen—and it’s certainly not in reference to anything blue.</p><p>          The older twin looked at Yamato—a great sword which shows its perseverance through times. A great sword that’s been with him to hell and back. A great sword…</p><p>A great sword…blue flame… Something clicked in his mind, making him to draw out Yamato once more.</p><p>“I thought Yamato’s broken” Dante commented, earning a scowl from Vergil.</p><p>          “It’s not broken if I can stab you with it” he answered, placing Yamato over the blue flame. (y/n)’s eyes widened upon witnessing the blue flame to take place on the Yamato. Even Dante stood up in awe. Giving it yet another try, Vergil opened a portal and he succeeded.</p><p>“Where does this go?” Dante pointed at the doorway.</p><p>          “The abyss…” (y/n) answered, looking through it.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Scions of Sparda, seeking the orb of dawn. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dante was reluctant to enter, forcing Vergil to drag his stubborn little brother along. (y/n) was sure to follow, since it was all about her family.</p><p>*</p><p>It was nothing like the hell you were told about. There was no fire, there was no suffering evident. Just a big, dimly lit space with corridors along the way. But there were little orbs floating around, perhaps billions and billions of them. Inspecting them further, you realized that it was indeed hell, for what was encased in that orb was everyone’s personalized perdition.</p><p>Before you could further look into it, you heard a whisper.</p><p>          <em>‘Valfaelmil’</em></p><p>The title the angel had addressed you with earlier. Instinctively, you followed the sound, instigating Dante and Vergil to follow suit as to not lose you in the abyss.</p><p>          <em>‘Valfaelmil!’ </em>it sounded more urgent. With hurried footsteps, you chased the sound, not realizing that the sigil on your chest was glowing ever so brighter.</p><p>You arrived at what to be the sanctum of the abyss, taking in account its architecture and the statue of Atlas in the middle, symbolizing strength. The whispers had scattered and slowly disappeared, indicating that this was where you were supposed to be. The twins arrived soon after, immediately noticing the presence inside the place.</p><p>          A man—looking probably in his forties, approached you. “I’ve waited for a very long time” he spoke. “Valfaelmil” you tensed at the name.</p><p>“Who’s that?” you questioned, holding tightly on the hilt of your sword.</p><p>          “It’s your name. Or rather… your <em>angel</em> name. It’s on your sigil” he stated. You slapped his hand away as he reached out to touch the mark. He smiled at your disinclination, and shifted his attention to Dante and Vergil.</p><p>“Sons of Sparda… Vergil and Dante” the man smiled.</p><p>          “Lucifer” Vergil spoke, or rather greeted him.</p><p>“This is (y/n)’s great great great great grandfather?!” Dante asked in a voice a little too loud.</p><p>          “Forefather would be sufficient” the man spoke. You were still standing there, not knowing what was going on. Sure, Vergil had mentioned you being Lucifer’s descendant, but now that you’re there, it’s still a pretty difficult thing to believe.</p><p>Sensing your predicament, Lucifer turned to you.</p><p>“I’m sorry, my child. If you could forgive me. I did all I could to protect you” he spoke in a voice so comforting. With a little gesture of his, your sigil’s glowing slowly came to a halt.</p><p>You weren’t sure what to feel at that moment, but the familiarity of the man provided you with a sense of relief. You ran towards him and was caught in his embrace. Tears stained your face—it was such a relief, the feeling of being reunited with your family.</p><p>          After settling in with the situation, Vergil finally stated the intention as to why the three of you were there.</p><p>“We are here to seek the orb of dawn”</p><p>          “Here it is” Lucifer smiled, indicating that <em>it</em> meant him.</p><p>                    Vergil facepalmed upon realization to the meaning of the prophecy. Morningstar is the orb of dawn. Of course. Giving it more thought to the clairvoyance, Vergil declared his understanding, “Venus is the symbol of women… which means, (y/n)…”</p><p>“Precisely” Lucifer added.</p><p>          “How does she find her strength?” you were there alright, but you had not provided help whatsoever with understanding the prophecy. You just knew you were essential to the task.</p><p>“Trial of Strength”</p><p>          “What?” now you spoke, surprise in your voice.</p><p>                    “To find your strength, you simply must go through, the trial of strength”</p><p>Obviously. He may have been your forefather, but there’s no need to dot the I’s and cross the T’s. Gosh, he really can be as dumb as the Spardas… or the Spardas as dumb as him.</p><p>“What will I go through in the trial?” you had wanted to be prepared for anything. No surprises.</p><p>          “Nobody knows. This trial is reserved to the chosen one, which is you, <em>Valfaelmil</em>” Lucifer explained. Sure, it really <em>helps</em> to know that nobody knows anything about this trial. Without stalling any further, you decided to undergo the trial.</p><p>“So, how do I do this?”</p><p>          “In a dream state. By the statue of Atlas”</p><p>                    “Great. So I need to fight in my sleep. Cool” you headed towards Atlas and sat there, readying yourself. Sleep doesn’t come easy, so it was going to take a long time. A long… long… ti—</p><p>“What did you do!?” Dante shouted, pointing Rebellion at Lucifer when he had hit you hard enough to force you to dream plane.</p><p>          “Easy… She will be alright” Lucifer assured both men. So they lie in wait for you to complete your trial. Wonder how long it’ll take.</p><p>“Old dude just beat her to sleep” Dante muttered in disbelief.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well, at least we know where Nero's been. Doesn't help that he was gone the morning after, y'know. I tried to make Lucifer a little like Vergil and Dante... since, he's their *creator* in a way. Yeah,... the lores all fucked up. </p><p>But then, I hope you guys are doing well, wherever you are. Please take care! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. from the past and back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wonder what's inside the trial of strength?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nero was racked in disbelief upon what he’d found.</p><p>          Devil May Cry, down in shambles and flames. Were you in there when it happened? Was everyone in there? Panicked, Nero searched through the rubble, hoping that he wouldn’t find anyone beneath it. This wasn’t work of a lesser demon. Perhaps something bigger. Something more <em>powerful</em>…</p><p>He ran up what’s left of the stairs and towards your destroyed room. Desperate, he started searching again for clues as to where everyone might be. This shouldn’t happen. Not after he had found you. Nero can’t lose you now.</p><p>“(y/n)!” he called out, running through the fiery ruins. It was hard for him to look through because of the heat.</p><p>          “(y/n)!!!” he shouted louder.</p><p>His steps came into a halt when a giant glowing orb appeared before him. Curious as to what it is, and desperate for answers, Nero walked right in, allowing the ball to engulf his being.</p><p>He had been thrown to another location. Someplace unfamiliar. It was a town; he could tell from the looks of it. People were walking around, preoccupied with themselves. It was a busy day.</p><p>“Fresh bread! Fresh bread for breakfast!” a baker said.</p><p>          “Get your daily newspapers! Limited copies!” said the newspaperman.</p><p>Nero was confused. Where was he? He stopped a by passer, in hopes he could find clarity for the situation he was in.</p><p>“Get away from me! You drunk!” the man pushed Nero away. The man ran and ran, everything was a stranger to him. It was until he found a church, did he run inside and asked for help.</p><p>          “Young man, calm down. Tell me your name” the priest tried to comfort Nero.</p><p>Nero slowed down and started to compose his breaths. “Nero…”</p><p>“Is there anything I can help you with, Nero? You look distressed” the priest offered him help.</p><p>“Yes! Please! I need to find (y/n)!” the man’s face held a look of shock at Nero’s request. The priest calmed Nero down and told him to wait a moment before tending to his request. He made sure Nero was seated and wouldn’t move anywhere else before leaving.</p><p>*</p><p>Where were you? Why does the world look bigger? Why are people taller? You looked at your hands and it became the answers to your questions. You were once more a child.</p><p>“(y/n)” a familiar voice called out to you, a voice that once belonged to your mother’s. Turning your head to the direction, you began to cry at the sight of her alive and well before you.</p><p>          “Mommy!” you reached out to grab onto her. Your mother was confused to your sudden clinginess—you’d usually want to go around and explore, especially at the market. Sometimes she’d find you all snuggled up with the bunnies on sale, and other times feeding the fish by the pond. You were her little adventurer, after all.</p><p>“What’s the matter, (y/n)? Did you fall?” her soft touch wiped the tears off your face. Your heart has ached for this. And there she was, holding you in her arms. If only you could stay there forever.</p><p>She went on buying groceries, commenting on how hard you were holding onto her hands. “Mommy’s not going anywhere” she said, giving you a kiss on a forehead. If only you could tell her that you missed her, and that you’ve gone through the biggest adventure of your life, and that she was part angel too—but you were just a child, and your vocabulary weren’t so developed to express all these to her.</p><p>“Mommy! I love you” you said, earning a gentle laugh from the woman.</p><p>“I know. I love you too, sweetie” she stroked your cheeks. Your mother was confused at your strange demeanour. You would usually stray away from her, but now, you didn’t even want her out of your sight.</p><p>The both of you stopped by the fruit stall, your mother picking a few mangoes.</p><p>“Hello” the kind old lady greeted the both of you.</p><p>“Hi, Mrs Alma” your mother replied, handing the lady the mangoes she had picked.</p><p>          “And look at little (y/n). You’ve just had your birthday, didn’t you?” the lady asked, offering you a sweet smile and only a few teeth.</p><p> “Yes, she did. Kid’s getting bigger. How much is it?” your mother took out her purse, ready to pay but the lady refused.</p><p>“Consider it a birthday gift. I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to her party. Darn these old legs” she apologized with a small laugh.</p><p>          “No worries” your mother assured her it was fine. “Thanks a lot, Mrs Alma. I’ll be sure to deliver the cakes to you”</p><p>“Happy sixth birthday, little (y/n)” the old lady patted on your head.</p><p>
  <em>Happy sixth birthday… happy sixth birthday… Happy sixth birthday…</em>
</p><p>Out of all the days to went back in time… it was the day of your mother’s death.</p><p>“Mommy!” you shouted in desperation. Her form was slowly disappearing from your sight. Reaching out…reaching out through the thick crowd of people. It was difficult since you were small.</p><p>          You managed to exit the sea of crowds and went in search for where you’ve last seen your mother.</p><p>“Mommy!” you saw your mother,…and a cloak apparition with dark coloured wings quickly dissipated in air. You reached out to her, checking for the vital signs—but you were a little too late for she was already gone. Once again, your mother was taken from you. Only this time, you were there to witness it.</p><p>          <em>Mother… I will avenge your death…</em></p><p>*</p><p>Since you didn’t have any relative, you were placed under the care of the church. It had been days since your mother was gone—why were you still stuck in this cruel dream?</p><p>          You refused to leave the room, only coming out for food.</p><p>“Did you see the strange man lingering in the streets? He looks deranged” one of the sisters said.</p><p>          “People said he was drunk” the other sister replied. You couldn’t give a damn. This was your punishment—you had failed the trial. You were given the chance to save your mother, but yet you failed.</p><p>“(y/n)” the priest’s voice broke your train of thoughts.</p><p>          “Leave me alone…” you looked away, not wanting to give him your attention.</p><p>“Did you know anyone by the name Nero?”</p><p>Your eyes widened. Were you hearing this right? “Nero?” you questioned. The priest nodded in confirmation. Was he here? You ran as fast as you could with your tiny feet, in the direction where the priest had come from.</p><p>Sitting at the pew was the person you’re all too familiar with. The man with the short silvery locks. The man you’re in love with.</p><p>          Nero.</p><p>                    “Nero!!!” you ran towards him.</p><p>“(y/n)?” he looked at you. His arms opened wide to embrace your tiny body. You were safe—safe in his arms.</p><p>          “I was looking for you. I’m afraid I’ve lost you” he murmured.</p><p>“I’m glad you found me” you cried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>when I searched Nero in google, what came out was the cruel Roman emperor. So I searched further and found a few meanings to Nero's name. I picked one that suited the story best, which is 'strength'. So yeah... <br/>that aside, I hope you guys are doing well and is in the best of health. stay safe! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. doing what's right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HERE COMES THE POORLY WRITTEN FIGHT SCENE WHICH APPARENTLY IS SHORT AS WELL. *smacks self*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Looks like she’s found her <em>strength</em>” Lucifer smiled at the sight of (y/n). She was radiating light, having to align with her strength. She had passed her trial.</p><p>“What is going on?” Vergil looked into the direction of where (y/n) was. Her body started glowing brightly, becoming a subject of his question.</p><p>          “Is she burning?!” Dante was alarmed. He sure can’t relax especially what had happened recently.</p><p>“She passed” Lucifer smiled.</p><p>          A bright light shone the depths of hell, almost blinding the three men that stood too close to (y/n). The twins were astonished at the sight once they were able to see clearly again.</p><p>(y/n) in her angel form, and apparently possesses six wings. Her sword had changed form into something bigger that gleams gold like the heavenly light. By her side, stood Nero in his devil trigger form, holding upon his Red Queen. The both of them in an embrace, foreheads pressing against one another.</p><p>“This is a sight never to be seen again” Lucifer stated to the two men standing next to him.</p><p>          Nero was wonderstruck at the sight of his beloved, (y/n). Her silvery locks shimmers opalescent, her usual (e/c) orbs mirrored his twin suns—except that it was a lighter shade. A golden circlet adorned (y/n)’s head and she was garbed white. Silver and gold littered over her clothes.  </p><p>“You’re an angel” he whispered to her. She definitely was ethereal. The six wings proving her to be far greater than the twins—and of course, Nero himself.</p><p>          They both dived into a kiss before being interrupted by the younger twin.</p><p>“We’re on a war here. You can kiss later” Dante urged.</p><p>          “The angel army should be in Caelum by now. I worry that I can’t hold them back any longer” Lucifer spoke.</p><p>“Are you going to fight with us?” (y/n) held onto his arm, gazing into his eyes. It comforts the devil that she resembled his beloved despite the generations. Her blood was still running strong in (y/n)’s veins.</p><p>          “Being bounded here is tiring. It does feel good to stretch a little” Lucifer smiled, to which she mirrored. “But… you will be the one to tip the scales, <em>Valfaelmil</em>” the man took her into an embrace, whispering, “I believe you will make the right choice for all of us”.</p><p>*</p><p>“Where the hell have you guys been!? Good thing Trish and Lady’s here to keep me company!” Nico complained when everyone had arrived, bringing two extra people through the portal.</p><p>          “We’ve <em>literally</em> been in hell” you answered.</p><p>“Holy shucks, (y/n)! You have wings!” she covered her mouth in absolute awe.</p><p>          “Ah, the weapon master. It’s an honour” Lucifer smiled, greeting Nico as well as Trish and Lady.</p><p>“You’re Lucifer” Trish smiled, recognizing him the moment she saw the man.</p><p>“Luci—!? Gosh, this has been a weird fuckin’ day” Nico shook her head in disbelief.</p><p>          “It’s gonna get weirder” Nero stated.</p><p>The sky began to turn dark, a sign that something was coming. “They’re here…” Lucifer muttered. All of you left the cottage and looked up the sky. Everyone was battle ready for what was about to come.</p><p>Two pair of dark wings caught your attention as the being descended with a few others. The exact wings that you had seen upon your mother’s death. Was this the angel that had taken her away from you?</p><p>          “It’s been a while, brother” he greeted Lucifer and acknowledged the rest.</p><p>“Samael” the angel smiled and looked at you.</p><p>          “You killed my mother” the angel was taken aback, feigning hurt when actually, he knew exactly what you were talking about.</p><p>“I saw your wings the day she died. I swear to rip your feather off, <em>one by one</em>” with gritted teeth, you spoke. Eyes blazing a darker yellow.</p><p>          “She has the spirit. I must say, I will enjoy having your blood on my hands” the darned angel was amused to say the very least. Heaven must’ve been boring.</p><p>Samael caught your White Queen with his, despite your speed. Within a blink of an eye, you were already before him, clashing swords. You noticed his blade was much longer than yours by an extension. Despite its smallness compared to your White Queen, it was able to withstand the clash.</p><p>“Wielder of the White Queen. I see you’ve found your <em>strength</em>” he averted his gaze to look at Nero, then back to you. “Don’t you dare lay a finger on him” Samael smirked.</p><p>Thunder clapped—you were lucky to catch him before his sword could get a taste of Nero. An amused expression evident on Samael’s features. You were better than he expected you to be. Metals continued to clash—you went on fighting against Samael whilst the others were in a combat with the lesser angels.</p><p>Samael may be far ahead of you in his swordsmanship and battle. The archangel had always emerged victorious in every fight—and that was his weakness.</p><p>          “You think you can defeat me, <em>Valfaelmil</em>!?” his voice thundered. The tip of his sword had cut your wrist, causing you to release White Queen off your grip and thrown away. You dodged his attacks, reaching out to reunite with your sword once more. By the time you touched the hilt, swiftly, you turned to face Samael in hopes to strike where it hurts.</p><p>But the pain on your abdomen tells you otherwise. His sword had found its way lodged on your body. Trickles of blood ran down, staining your white garment with red. “Do you know how long I’ve waited to put an end to your miserable lives? You’re very persistent in winning, but I’ve never lost” Samael spoke close to your face.</p><p>“That’s your <em>flaw</em>, Samael” you spoke, regaining composure despite the sharp pain.</p><p>          “Tell me, how so?” he chuckled, very much pleased by your tenacity. If only his soldiers had half of your perseverance.</p><p>“Never to…” you began.</p><p>          “look down at your enemies!” with all the strength you could muster, you pushed yourself forward, driving Samael’s sword deeper, only so you could pierce his chest with your White Queen. He fell back, eyes widened. How could he not see it? Samael should’ve known, in all the years he’d been in war—she should’ve learnt that he could be attacked in any form. He was deep in condescension to realize; you were not just any fighter. You were Lucifer’s blood—and playing beyond the rules was your nature. All that remains of him was the scorch marks on the grass and his sword still stuck in you.</p><p>The rest of the angels retreated, not knowing what to do after the fall of Samael. Nero caught you and placed pressure on your wound after taking out the sword. It was of stinging pain but you were glad you had avenged your family. Your body was resting within Nero’s arms.</p><p>          But that was not the end. The skies went bright, as if it were on fire—when a man descended the skies. He didn’t have wings like the rest—wearing a white tunic and golden crown resting on his head.</p><p>“You have slaughtered Samael. A serious crime in the high heavens” he spoke in a voice you could almost recognize. You blinked once, twice—a few more times. It was God. You said nothing in response—still astonished with what was currently happening.</p><p>          “With that sword, you could tear down heaven. I implore you not to. I will give you a choice—to exact your vengeance…or, to go back to the time where none of your family exists, the time where this war won’t exist at all” you weighed the choices. You could wreak havoc in heaven, taking down whoever was responsible over your family’s curse—or you could cease to exist. The fruits of Lucifer will not even exist, not in the physical form, not even in memory.</p><p>You looked at Nero, hoping that you could make a decision. His soft expressions touched your heart. If you had chosen the latter, none of this would’ve happened. The war, the suffering—it would all be gone in the blink of an eye. But are you willing to let go of Nero? To part with his touches, to be unable to gaze into his orbs—to not even exist, not even in his memories. The mere mention of your name would mean nothing to the man.</p><p>          You were so engrossed in your thoughts, failing to notice the tears that were streaming down your cheeks. Nero had wiped them off, a gentle smile playing on his lips. It was perfect. But you can’t stay like that forever—you need to make a choice. You cupped his face in your bloody hands, reaching out for one <em>last </em>kiss. You had made your choice.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I believe you will make the right choice for all of us.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You had chosen to not exist. To undo everything. So, you said your silent goodbye, holding Nero closely before fading away—forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my friends wished upon my death when they read the end of this chapter. needless to say, I'm an angsty writer. <br/>anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. It's been a fine journey. <br/>Do take care, and stay safe, everyone! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>what is life like without reader's existence.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did I say it was the end in the previous chapter? No, no, no. Here's the actual end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Devil May Cry’s was in a mayhem. Nero had to be quick on his feet ever since the baby had arrived.</p><p>          “Nero! He’s crying again!” Kyrie called out, holding the infant in her arms. The rest of the kids were admiring the youngest addition to their family.</p><p>“Coming! Coming!” he yelled, in search for the missing pacifier. Despite Vergil’s absence as a father, the man was right. They should’ve bought more pacifiers. Apparently, one pacifier isn’t enough for one child.</p><p>          “Hey, deadweight! It’s here!” Dante called out, spotting the pacifier inside the fridge. Someone must’ve left it there when taking things out of the fridge. It was chaos—guess people were right. It does take a village to raise a child.</p><p>(y/n) was nowhere in sight. Non-existent. Things were so much different without her there.</p><p>Kyrie ran to help Nero preparing the milk, making sure that it was the right ratio this time. She had left the infant under Vergil’s care—and the puzzled grandfather was unsure of what to do with the child that was cooing under his touch.</p><p>The infant spat out the pacifier and his face started to turn into a frown. Vergil tensed. “Good child… Good, good child…” his attempts at preventing the baby to cry was laughable. Sure enough, the baby started to cry.</p><p>          “Verg, can you not talk to the baby like he’s an adult!?” Dante groaned and stomped towards his older twin, taking the baby away from him. Dante started to tickle the baby’s stomach, causing him to burst into an adorable fit of laughter. His grandfather was affected by such cuteness. Vergil really needed to learn how to be a better grandfather.</p><p>They heard Nico’s van arrived in the garage. “Thank God! She’s here with the baby supplies!” Nero cheered, almost dropping the baby bottle off his hands. Being a father really was new to him—it was exciting, as well as tiring as hell.</p><p>          “How was Nero’s little hell spawn?” Nico teased as she placed the diapers on the table. Kyrie giggled at the nickname and shook her head. Guess this is going to be their whole lives.</p><p>“Nico! Did you forget the milk?!” Nero looked through the bags and panicked. The baby can’t be without milk! His hell spawn is a little blackhole that will eat everything and anything.</p><p>          “Didn’t forget it! Just have trouble carrying… a lot…” the young demon hunter was prompted to run to the garage, seeing you groaning at all the weight you had to carry. He chuckled. “Should’ve called me to help you out here” Nero smiled, taking some of the weight off you.</p><p>“Just wanted you guys to get a taste of (s/n)’s milk rage” you replied, carrying the bags into the kitchen.</p><p>          “Look! Look! Mommy’s here!” Dante pointed at you. (s/n) cooed, raising his hands and hitting Dante’s face at the same time. If only you had a camera, it would’ve been rich.</p><p>It had been years since the incident at Caelum. Apparently, there was another trial that no one knew about. The Trial of Suffering—and you had passed it by giving up your existence for peace.</p><p>God had put an end to the war, once again welcoming Lucifer back to heaven for he was finally redeemed. Lucifer however, declined the offer, saying that it was his responsibility to stay in hell, although he did make a few arrangements to visit his beloved once in a while up in the clouds. You were bed bound after, waiting for the wounds to heal. It didn’t take long for your relationship with Nero to progress, bringing forth marriage and blessed with a son, (s/n). Bearing a son meant the end to your family’s curse.</p><p>But did it really break? Or was there another curse bearing upon the Sparda’s family—where they could only produce male descendants?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been a rollercoaster ride for me when writing this story. I've built the plot but change a few as I go. I do hope you enjoyed it. Did you enjoy the twist in the end? *wink wink* hahaha</p><p>it's been nice and I'm glad to be able to complete this fic. <br/>Stay safe, everyone! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoyed it? Do lemme know! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>